Snake Charmer
by CreamPuffBunny
Summary: Branded a bad omen, Arthur is sent to live at a monastery. Barbarians raid the monastery and Arthur finds himself taken hostage by their leader Ivan and forced to be a slave. Will Arthur escape his life as a slave to be considered an equal to Ivan? Can Ivan tame the fiery tempered, sharp tongued snake? It's a battle of strength and will; only one may fall in love. Summary inside/AU
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello everyone! Welcome to another RusEng fic of mine! This fic won't be very long, a few chapters or so. The idea just came to me one day over my long winter break and I couldn't help but write it! I hope you all come to enjoy it! Special thanks to my beta for all her hard, fast work! Now please, read on and enjoy! Read and review! You can also read this fic on Archive of Our Own Penname: CreamPuffBunny**

*****Warnings: Minor violence, language, mild yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

*****Summary: Branded a bad omen due to his light coloring, Arthur is sent to live and study at a monastery to protect him from harm. But his whole life will change when the monastery is raided by a band of northern barbarians whose leader takes Arthur hostage. Bound to not be a slave or give in to the barbarian Ivan, Arthur must find a way to escape from the dark, sensual clutches of his captor who is more than what he seems. Will Arthur fight to be considered Ivan's equal? Or will he end up having to destroy the man who took him from his life to keep his pride? Can Ivan tame the fiery tongue and temper that is his new slave? Or will his charming little serpent prove to be his demise?**

** Is a snake's skin more threatening than its bite? **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snake Charmer<strong>

**Chapter 1**

It was just another boring day at the monastery.

Arthur sat at his bedroom window, staring out at the falling rain with the only sound being the droplets on the glass. The sky was a steady, solid gray without a peek or speck of blue to promise sunshine. At this rate, the rainstorm would last for the rest of the day, and probably long into the night. He noticed some other monks hurrying from the vegetable garden with baskets full of leafy greens. Arthur's green eyes crossed in disgust. 'Looks like cabbage soup again'. He mumbled to himself. It wasn't that he didn't like vegetables but this monastery only eats vegetables and no meat. None at all. It was boring. Very boring.

He didn't belong here, but he had no choice in the matter when his father sent him to this strict and boring place to be a monk. Arthur knew why his father did it, though, and had to respect the man's decision, for it was all in his good interest. Arthur had been born with rare coloring; golden blonde hair and green eyes, which were considered an evil omen amongst the normally dark hair and eye people of his race. Arthur always thought it foolish, and never once did he believe that he was 'evil'. There were some special things he could do that others couldn't, like hear specific sounds (voices) and see things that others can not. It frightened his mother the first time he mentioned it, asking her, as a little boy, why there was a man standing by the door and no one was there. His father had urged and begged him not to mention such things to anyone but them, so Arthur kept his sixth sense to himself.

Arthur thought he would be safe if he never told anyone of the things he heard and saw, but that turned out to not be the case when he grew older. His blonde hair and eyes attracted unwanted attention all the time from both men and women. It became such a problem that his father locked him inside the house, to keep him safe. There his father taught him everything from reading to writing to mathematics. He learned how to play his father's violin and his mother's harp. To pass the time while locked in the house he started to write short stories as well as sheet music. It was all he could do to keep himself from going insane. Yet all of that would change.

One night there was a terrible storm that swept the land, a powerful source of nature's wrath like that of which no one has ever seen. Such strong winds tore apart houses and roofs. Heavy rains flooded the ground, sank houses, and flooded bottom floors. Animals and children drowned in the water. Vegetation soaked into the ground. Fields were rendered useless with mudslides. All of these were blamed on Arthur Kirkland.

His father tried to reason with the people, saying that nature had a way of being unpredictable but no one would listen to him. The people wanted Arthur dead and commanded his head on a pike. Unable to soothe the angry mob, his parents made a harsh decision: he had to leave the village. They brought him to this monastery where the monks wrapped a black cloth around his head to hide the blonde hair. He was told to always keep his head lowered when strangers came to the monastery for fear of them noticing the green eyes. It was here where he would live out the rest of his days, and that had been six years ago. He never saw his parents again.

Remembering all of this left him with a bad taste in his mouth. Moving away from the window, he went to his desk where he packed up his candles, journals, quills, ink bottle and paper. His only means of escape was the catacombs beneath the ancient monastery, a place where he could be alone with this reading and writing. And magic. All the monks thought he was going down there to pray for the spirits of dead, and that's what he would have them believe. Not one ever came to check on him. Arthur found that studying amongst the dead was the best way to learn for no one was there to judge him. The dead don't talk.

An old stone coffin served as his desk. He lit the candles, piled up his journals, set out the paper, and readied the quill. With a sigh of relief he scratched at his hair now free of the black rag that concealed it. Now he can begin his reading and writings.

But something wasn't right about the catacombs this day. Arthur had been reading for no more than an hour when he began to feel a disturbance in the atmosphere around him. With his eyes, he thought he saw some of the skeletal bodies moving. His ears picked up the sound of many whispers. 'Something is wrong'. He thought to himself, slamming his book shut and running to the stone steps that led to the main floor. Above him he could hear the monks screaming. Behind him the old bones started to rattle and shake. Was this truly happening? Or was this just part of his unique powers?

In his mind's eye, a scene was conjured of the monks fleeing from a band of armed warriors. Arthur couldn't be sure if this was just a vision, or if it was really happening. To test his vision, he hurried to the far side of the catacombs where there was a bared window to see out into the main prayer hall. Climbing the old ladder to the window, he lifted the wooden cover and peered through the bars. His vision had not lied. The monastery was under attack by armed warriors, barbarians of the far north region. Arthur watched in silent shock as the bodies of his fellow monks were cut down like dried corn stalks. They were a peaceful order. They harbored no weapons and sought no violence, but these barbarians thought differently.

There was nothing he could do but hide here, wait for the massacre to be over, and then leave. While he felt sorrow and remorse for his fellow monks, his life was still more important. It was a selfish way to think for a monk, but he is the only one who will remain alive to tell of what happened. His fellow monks were not scholars like him but humble men of prayer, faith and hope. Arthur always saw their teachings as ignorant nonsense with no substance behind it. But now, he felt guilty for his thoughts and opinions because the main prayer hall was lined with dead bodies. These men would never pray or hope again.

A warrior came into his line of vision; a massive bulk of a man wielding a bloodied axe and black helmet. He wore little armor, a status symbol of a warrior who though himself untouchable. Arthur studied this race of northerners well. They were a force to be reckoned with for there was no reasoning with a primitive, barbaric tribe who spoke through violence and force rather than politics and science. 'Remain still, Arthur. Make no move. Make no sound.'

But the man caught sight of him in his hiding place. For a moment, their gazes met. Arthur gasped and slammed the window door shut, nearly falling off the ladder as he tried to hurry down it. The barbarian found him! The window door was kicked open with the force ripping it from its old, rusty hinges. Arthur happened to look up into the shadowed face of the barbarian again, and witnessed a large, wolfish grin. He ran.

'I must hide!' There was only one crypt stall that was void of a body, so Arthur chose to hide there. He took some skulls with him as he weaseled his way inside the narrow stone grotto where only a dead body should lie, not a live one. He had some time before the barbarian found the door, which was hidden behind holy tapestries. Arthur piled the skulls at the mouth of the grave grotto, hoping to shield himself. He laid in silence, his heart pounding.

A few moments later the barbarian found the door. Arthur heard it being kicked open. The whispers from the dead tripled, filling his head with a deafening sound that threatened to drive him made. The dead were frightened of an unholy being making his way into their final resting place. Arthur could only look through the open areas between the skulls as the barbarian found his desk. The man looked through the items, flipped through his books and journals. Arthur covered his mouth to keep his rapid breathing from being heard. He focused on the bladed ax, stained dark red with the blood of his fellow monks. Would his blood stain that ax as well?

The warrior began to look through the crypt, pulling the skeletal bodies out from their graves without a care. Arthur felt the sting of tears in the back of his eyes but he didn't cry. Soon this warrior would come to this grave and discover him. He wouldn't allow himself to die. In his robes he had a letter opener, he remembered, a treasured gift from the eldest monk who died more than a year ago. This would serve as his weapon of defense. Arthur slowly removed it, held it out in front, and waited for the barbarian to come to him.

Now it was his turn. He would get revenge for his fallen brothers!

The warrior pulled the skulls from the grave.

Arthur let out a battle cry and thrust the letter opener forward towards the warrior's heart.

The single layer of top chest armor blocked the tiny blade from piercing his heart.

Arthur froze.

The barbarian stared at him.

Neither one made a move.

Then, the warrior reached his large dirty and bloodied hand into the grave. Arthur did the only thing he could do, like a snake cornered, he struck with his teeth. He bit down hard on the hand, breaking the skin and tasting blood upon his lips. The man yanked his hand out with a hiss of pain. Arthur knew he was trapped, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. He was never one to go easily, ever. He longed to argue. He loved a challenge. Debating was a hobby of his. He would fight this barbarian with every fiber of his being.

But he lost.

The warrior reached in with both hands this time and Arthur could only bite one. This time, however, the man ignored the bite and pulled him out like a fur trapper dragging out an animal from its den. Arthur started to fight him the moment he was out of the grave. He struggled wildly, using his limbs and fists to attack the large warrior in any way he could. The man was strong and even laughed as if this was humorous to him. That infuriated Arthur further and his temper ignited into a frenzy of attacks. The warrior wouldn't have it.

Arthur never saw it coming but something hard struck the side of his head. His vision blurred while a terrible, numbing pain shot through his head, rendering him helpless. He felt himself land on the stone floor, the pain throbbing behind his eyes while the rest of his body went completely numb. He had never experienced such pain before. Right before his vision left him completely and his mind went blank, he saw the warrior looming above him.

/

He was bouncing. That's the first thing Arthur noticed when his mind started to wake up. His eyes remained closed while the rest of his body bounced and shook. What was going on? When he opened his eyes they immediately shut tight when the pain throbbing in his head like a terrible headache. He gasped at the intense pain, rolling around on the bouncing surface. Bouncing? He cautiously opened his eyes to thin slits, noticing the wooden walls in front of him with a bared window.

'A wagon. I'm in a wagon…and a prisoner's one at that.'

Ignoring the pain, he forced himself to stand, pleased to find that his captors haven't bound him. The door was before him. It was probably locked, but it was worth attempting. He threw himself into the door, rattling the whole wagon but it didn't budge. He slammed into it a second time, and then a third, then fourth until the wagon came to a screeching halt. The force of the stop toppled him backwards to land none-to-gently on the wagon floor. So he had caught the attention of his captors, did he? Arthur smirked and found himself chuckling darkly. They would open that the door, and the moment they did, he would lash out and make a run for it.

The door opened.

Arthur lunged, just as planned, but it didn't have the result he hoped for. He landed right in the arms of a warrior, a BIG warrior, who felt more like a wall than a man. Arthur felt large arms wrap around him in a bear hug, holding him tightly to the large man's armored chest. The pain flared behind his eyes and filled his head once again, but Arthur would not allow it to hinder his escape.

"Let go of me! Mongrel! Brute! Bastard!" He shouted, spat, kicked, and even snapped his jaws at the warrior's face. "Eat shit and die!"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" The brute spoke in his language.

Arthur paused in his struggles when the man spoke his tongue. His first thought was that this was no ordinary northern warrior but an intelligent one, most likely a noble for he spoke too well. Intelligent being or not, Arthur chose to spit in the man's face once again, nailing him right in the center of his big nose. "Unhand me! Now!"

"Or you'll do what, exactly?" The man smiled at him with an amused expression. "Spit on me some more?"

"Oh, I'll do more than spit!" Arthur threatened.

The man laughed. "I don't doubt you would, slave!"

Arthur stopped for a moment when he heard the word 'slave', and then continued with his struggling to get free of the tight hold. "I am not a slave! I am no one's slave! Now unhand me, bastard, or you'll face my wrath!" Now the other warriors with the brute started to laugh, which only angered him further. "I have dark powers! Be warned! All of you! For if I am not released now, it will not rain for weeks!"

To his shame and embarrassment it began to drizzle. He failed to notice, and remember, that it had been raining during the attack. This threw the men into another round of laughter. 'Bastards!'

"Is this your wrath that you promised, slave? No rain, you say?" The warrior mocked.

Arthur said nothing more but let his glare speak for him.

"Consider yourself very lucky that I am your new master, slave, for I enjoy seeing you fight like this. Any other man of my people would have cut out your tongue or had you whipped."

"Threats of a barbarian race!" Arthur hissed. "Speaking through useless violence and using fear to get what you want! Cowards! Spineless little field mice!" He spat at the man again.

The warrior gave a little nod, ignoring the spit that settled on his cheek. "Men, I do believe we caught ourselves a spiting cobra!" His man laughed with him. "And a pretty one at that!"

Arthur glared and grit his teeth. He hated when men called him 'pretty'. "Who are you, brute?" He asked the man. "Tell me so I have a name to write on your grave after I kill you!" The other men mocked him with a stream of 'ooo's'.

"My name is Ivan!" Ivan answered with a wolf grin. " 'Master' to you, slave!"

"I do not answer to 'slave'! My name is Arthur! Arthur Kirkland!"

"Well, Arthur Kirkland," Ivan spoke the name in a mocking tone. "Welcome to the world of northern barbarians! Snakes don't do well in cold climates, do they?" Arthur's answer came with a hiss. "I'll enjoy breaking you in, Arthur Kirkland. There is no slave I have yet to break."

"I'll break you first, swine!"

Ivan only chuckled and started to squeeze the smaller man in his hold. "We have a long ride up that mountain to my home, slave." Arthur was gasping for air. "The air gets colder the higher we climb." He kept squeezing. Arthur let out a cry. "Let's see how well your little monk robes bear the chill!" He threw the new slave back into the wagon and slammed the door, locking it. "Move out!" He commanded.

Arthur was frightened, as much as he hated to admit it to himself. He didn't doubt that these men were taking him to their homeland. A long, dark road awaited him with dangerous around ever turn. If he were going to make it out alive, he would have to endure their torture, strengthen his will, and wait for a chance to escape. Arthur was powerless, physically, against this group of primitive barbarians so he would have to rely on his wits to see him through this.

However, there was one issue that troubled him and that was the 'master', Ivan. He spoke remarkably well, almost too well to be a primitive warrior. The only conclusion Arthur could come to about the warrior is that he is of noble birth, but never, in all his books about the northerns, did the texts mention anything about noble bloodlines among them. If his books were true, and he knew them to be, then Ivan must be a noble from his world and not the barbarians. Perhaps Ivan was an outcast and sought acceptance in the mountain world. Maybe he wished for a different life and chose to live with warriors. There were many possibilities but the only way to get a straight answer was to ask Ivan himself. But Arthur would be damned if he struck up a conversation with the brute.

'Focus your strength on will and thought, Arthur.' He told himself. 'Do not let them break you. Do not let them see you suffer. Do not let them win.'

Easier said than done.

2 Days Later.

It had been snowing for hours.

Arthur lay in a huddled heap on the wagon floor, curled tightly into himself while trying to keep warm. His body was shivering violently, his teeth chattered loudly with each echo bouncing around in his head. His stomach, while empty of food, remained numb in a constant state of cold. He was given only small sips of water- no food and no blankets. It felt like everything on him was frozen; eyes, feet, fingers, toes, nose, every part of him. But he wouldn't give in. He couldn't give in. These barbarians wanted to break him.

'I won't break!' Arthur told himself.

In a bit the wagon stopped and he wondered if they had arrived at their destination. Pulling himself up to the barred window, he peered through the sheet of falling snow to watch the men build a fire. Arthur nearly let out a cry when he saw the yellow and orange blaze of the fire. All the men gathered around it, warming their hands and body while he chattered and froze in the wagon. Oh how he longed to be in front of that fire! He looked at his fingers, noticing they were turning blue and felt numb.

'Frostbite.' Arthur thought. 'At this rate, I'll lose my fingers!' He did not want to lose his ability to write so something had to be done and fast. It was against his vow to not give in, but he wouldn't be able to help himself if his hands lost their use! He was stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. "IVAN!" He called to the group. "IVAN!"

"I do not answer to slaves who call me by the wrong name!" Ivan shouted back.

Arthur sneered. He wanted him to shout 'master'. "Fine." He muttered and then shouted, "MASTER!" It hurt his gut to say that word.

"Coming!" Ivan came over to the window, dressed in furs, and smiled at his slave. "Yes, Arthur Kirkland?"

"I'm…I'm…I'm…" his chattering teeth made it hard to speak.

"Cold?" Ivan answered for him. "I know you must be cold in there! We are in the mountains, you know. Tomorrow morning we will arrive at my home. I think you can endure the cold for one more night."

"I can't!"

Ivan laughed. "You want a blanket then? Or maybe you wish to be by the fire with us?"

"Yes." He chattered. "I…I want…to!"

"Say 'please'." Ivan teased.

"NOW!"

Ivan's purple eyes widened in surprise but they were filled with only amusement, not anger. He found his new slave a delightful joy to have. "Since you put it that way." He wanted to tease the wild man further, so he unlocked the door and held it open. "Come on, then. Come out."

Arthur couldn't believe it. The door was open! Now was his chance! 'Wait. He'll be expecting me to run right now. I need to pretend I'm not, and then make a run for it!'

Slowly, on numbed feet, he walked to the open door. He took a second to notice his surroundings, finding nothing but snow on the ground and high trees. Plotting his every move, he jumped down into the ankle deep snow, feeling the cold on his sandaled intensify but bit his lip to keep quiet. To his right, he noticed, was a path. The path they took to get here. On a whim, he took off- slowly.

'Run, Arthur! Run! Wait, what are you doing?' He hobbled through the snow. 'Run…go back…run…go back…you'll die…die…you'll freeze…why are you running?' Arthur glanced behind him to see Ivan, with a smile, following behind him. 'He's mocking me! He knows I can't get far in this snow!' His feet were numb, his body chilled, and his willpower was draining.

With the last bit of his strength gone he stumbled into the snow, landing in the wet cold. Behind him he heard the loud crunching noise of snow beneath feet. Ivan's fur clad boots appeared before him. Trembling with both cold and fear, he let his green eyes look up at his captor, a monster in the snow. Arthur only now realized just how tall and strong Ivan was, a giant of a man. This warrior was toying with him for he knew, at any moment, Ivan could easily snap his neck or break every bone in his body without breaking a sweat. He was at the mercy of this bulking bastard who only smiled at him, as if he were nothing more than a toy for a child's amusement. Still, he narrowed his eyes at the snow giant.

"So, how do you feel now?" Ivan asked him but didn't expect an answer. "Probably a bit cold, yes?" He crossed his arms. "Just where were you planning to go in this snow, and in the dark no less? You'll die in this cold."

Arthur, in his shame, turned away from him.

"I think you need to learn a few things about your new life as my slave, Arthur Kirkland."

Suddenly, Arthur felt himself pulled up from the snow and dangling in the air, his feet inches from the ground. Ivan carried him into the cluster of trees outside the path, shoving his numb back against a trunk. Arthur let out a weak cry of protest as Ivan's body crushed his, pressing him hard against the cold trunk. But that wasn't the most shocking part. Ivan's lips were suddenly crushed against his in a deep kiss.

Too stunned to move, Arthur felt the warmth of Ivan's mouth on his own. The other's tongue forced its way deep inside, painfully tilting his head back as if to let it slide down his throat. Appalled, Arthur started to struggle weakly against his captor but his numb limbs were powerless to defend him. There was one thing he could do, though, and that was to bite down on Ivan's tongue. It had worked for his mouth was free of the barbarian's, but that didn't end the onslaught. Ivan was clearly enraged by the bite and Arthur found his throat suddenly constricted with a large gloved hand. Ivan's hand was massive for it wrapped so widely around his neck that he felt the gloved fingertips under his ears! At that moment, for the first time ever, Arthur realized just how small he was. This snow giant had more power in his one hand than Arthur had in his entire body. He thought the man would strike him, but no such punishment came.

He would have preferred the punch over the second kiss.

"I am to be your new life, slave. Accept your fate." Ivan whispered to him against those cold, chapped lips. "I'm not a violent man when it comes to my slaves so long as they behave. I know how special you are, with your blonde hair and emerald green eyes. You are mine now, and no one else will ever have you."

Arthur, ever defiant, spoke through the chokehold. "I…am…Arthur…Kirkland!" He challenged Ivan with his eyes, feeling the barbarian's hand loosen its hold around his neck. "I…am my…own master!"

"Not for long."

/

The fire was warm, and very welcomed. Ivan had carried Arthur to the camp, sat him in front of the fire on some furs, and had his men wrap rags around his hands and feet. It took Arthur a long while to get any type of feeling back in his limbs but when he did it was as if the heavens shined down upon him. His mind was able to think at a quicker pace so he chose this quiet time to observe his captor and the other men.

Arthur couldn't believe the size of all these men. He counted ten in total, each one seeming bigger than the last, as if all of their parents mated with giants. They were broad in shoulders with solid muscle, true warriors whose only upbringing was with a sword. Arthur was certain this group of men were all brawn and no brain, except for _**him**_.

Ivan. The 'master'. The leader, no doubt, of this murderous band that slaughtered his monk brothers like pitiful cattle. Arthur wondered, for a moment, just how many of his brothers fell prey to Ivan's ax? Did any of them escape? Or did Ivan's men kill them all? And for what purpose, besides the obvious one: gold. Arthur's monastery is, or was, one of the richest in the land. Many nobles and even the king contributed to the monastery on a weekly or monthly basis. Did Ivan's men hear of this and attack? Or was it for the sheer act of killing?

No, not just for killing. Ivan was an intelligent warrior, not some low born farm boy with no education. Ivan was aware of what he was doing and why he was doing it. But the biggest problem for Arthur was the issue of Ivan's kiss and the words the barbarian spoke. Ivan wasn't going to make him just a slave, but a 'pleasure' slave. Like most men, Ivan is attracted to the blonde hair and green eyes, a rarity even among these warriors. They were all staring at him with leers and smirks, desiring him. That thought made him shiver with disgust.

He never gave much thought to pleasure of either sex, or even to pleasure himself. He never had the urge to do so, choosing to focus more on his studies. One of the younger monks had told him that it was unnatural to not have the urge to want it indulge in sexual pleasures. Arthur assumed it was because of his constant fear of being near people due to his hidden upbringing. His parents kept him hidden away for most of his life knowing the trouble he would face in the real world because of his cursed hair and eyes. That had to be the reason why.

'Why am I even thinking about this?' He thought to himself. 'It's because of that kiss…with his thick tongue and foul breath.' Arthur shuddered. 'I could never sleep with that bastard! Never! He'll have to force me, and even then I won't give in without a fight.' He knew all about what went on between two people during sex. He read about it in a book, one he had to pay a fellow monk to sneak it in to the monastery for him. 'I'll take a whipping before I let Ivan anywhere near my body!'

/

Ivan kept looking at his new slave, admiring the sheer look of pure hatred and anger in those emerald eyes. It felt as if he caught an exotic snake, and a venomous one at that! 'This one is going to be fun to toy with.' He thought excitedly. Arthur is going to be a fighter, stubborn to the end, no matter what sort of treatment he gave him. He didn't plan on punishing Arthur in the way he would most slaves because of the strange spiritual pull he felt towards the young monk. The blonde hair and green eyes were a symbol of evil, except Ivan didn't believe that. He himself had strange coloring for eyes; soft purple. It was rare amongst his warriors and sometimes he was seen as an outcast, so he knew how Arthur felt. He could ease the venom in his precious little snake slave if he appealed to him on the same level of intelligence and sympathy. Arthur must think him a stupid barbarian that he can woo and kill when his back is turned.

'If anyone is going to kill me it would be him.' Ivan laughed to himself. 'He thinks he'll be able to pull one over on me, but he doesn't know me at all. I'll get him to yield to me in no time, and then I can toss him aside.'

"Master Ivan, the slave looks ready to kill." Said one of the men. "If his glare is bothering you, sir, I can beat him for you?"

"That won't be necessary. Let the others know that I don't want him touched on the fear of losing a hand. Do I make myself clear?"

"I will let them know, Master."

Ivan smirked. "None of you are capable of handling a snake like him. Leave him to me."

"Yes sir."

"Give the snake some food. He must be hungry after two days of no food."

Ivan watched as the warrior brought over a stick of dried meat for Arthur, holding it out to him. There is a good chance Arthur couldn't speak their language so he might not know what the warrior was saying to him. Arthur looked over at him, and then to the meat. With that stubborn streak, Arthur turned his nose in the air, refusing the meat. Ivan knew that's how he would react. The snake would give in eventually for the stomach can only combat the will for a short time. Hunger takes control quickly, which Arthur will soon come to know.

/

Arthur slept a little better in the wagon with a fur blanket to keep him warm. Only now he wished he had taken that dried meat for the pains in his stomach were growing harder to ignore. How he wished he had some of that cabbage soup right about now. He had taken the monastery food for granted now.

"Damn this wretched cold!" He sneezed into the blanket. "I'd rather freeze to death! I should just-" his eyes widened when they caught sight of a castle through the window. "A castle in the mountains? In all this snow?" He got up for a closer look, seeing a castle similar to the ones where he lived. 'I've never read about any castles this far in the mountains! These barbarians live in huts and tree houses! Not castles!' Could what he had read been wrong? Were there noble families living in the mountains? These mountains were vast and snowy, not fit for human life. But there was no mistaking that castle- it was real.

He gulped. "Is this to be my new home? I'll throw myself from the tower if so."

/

This was no dungeon they cast him in. If he had any clue about how this castle in the mountains was run he would guess this was the 'pleasure slave' district. His room was small with only a simple bed, a basin, and an area rug. They locked him inside as well. At least it was warm and the bed was very soft compared to the floor of a wagon. His stomach growled angrily, demanding nourishment. He was very, very hungry. Hungry and thirsty. But he tried to ignore the needs of hunger by laying on the bed, wiling himself to fall asleep. It was easy to do.

The next time he woke up was due to manhandling. He was pulled from the bed by a pair of large men, each one taking hold of his arms. They carried him out the room, ignoring his struggles and curses. Where were they taking him? His answer came with another warrior locking an leather collar around his neck like some dog or farm animal. Arthur protested, but the warriors ignored him or didn't understand his language. Another of the warriors tied his wrists together while the other did the same to his ankles. He did get one good swift kick in that angered the warrior but no punishment came.

Then they carried him to a wooden tub with a fire beneath it. Are they going to cook him? Arthur realized, when they dropped him in the scented water, naked, that it was actually a bath. He should have figured as much. The water felt wonderful on his travel-worn skin and he couldn't resist sinking into its depths with a sigh of relief. He was due a good long bath.

The warriors remained with him while a set of male slaves came in to tend to him. Arthur tried to speak to them, but they stared at him in confusion. It seemed Ivan was the only one who spoke his tongue. The slaves joined him in the bath, which he found odd and curious at the same time. Was this some sort of sexual thing? Instead, they washed him. Arthur felt that there was no reason to be hostile to these two slaves for they were the same as him. He let them wash his body and hair with scented oils and soap, a combination he never would have thought a clan of barbarians used.

'There must be an entire culture with these people that is unknown to my world.' Arthur thought to himself as his back was scrubbed. If things went well for him he would have to write about his experiences here. If he could learn about this culture then his writing would be in libraries and shared in universities! The idea brought a grin to his face, but it quickly diminished when he remembered that he was here as a 'slave'. 'How much experience can I obtain if I'm locked up?'

There was little time for thought after the bath for the slaves helped him to dress. Arthur thought the attire ridiculous for it was a sheer sleep shirt that reached his knees. So he was to prance around naked with only a sheer night dress to cover him? He could see every naked part of himself. He was fine being naked in front of the slaves but the idea of being so in front of Ivan brought a heated blush to his face. Ivan wanted him naked. Was he to walk around like this and perform his 'slave duties'? The slaves helping him wore only simple clothes around their waists to hide their groins and thighs. Why couldn't he have that?

To his surprise, one of the slaves brought over a long, heavy black robe lined with fur. Such an article of dress was very expensive, or it was stolen. Still, Arthur eagerly slipped it on, not just to cover his sheer naked body but wanted to indulge in the richness that was clean fur. Even through the sheer outfit he felt the soft fur snuggling him. This sort of treatment he could handle. He came from a fairly poor family and spent his early adult life in a humble monastery. Such luxuries were foreign to him.

After the dressing was finished the warriors brought (or rather dragged) him to a large chamber that could only be for Ivan. To the far wall of the chamber was a chain attached to the wall, which he was secured to and untied. They had him chained like a dog on a leash, but at least the room was warm. And then they left him alone in the room. Immediately, Arthur tried everything he could to break the chains or slip out of it. Nothing worked. To seek some answers, he focused his mind on contacting the spirits, if there were any, to hopefully help him think of a way to escape. Either he was too weak from hunger and the travel, or this frozen place was void of all spirits. When no answers from the spirits came he gave a huff of annoyance, he sat cross legged on the floor and took a look at the room.

Ivan was definitely a noble. Either this culture had a noble bloodline or Ivan was a stowaway. This castle appeared to have been here for many years, though, considering its solid structure. The fireplace was large and blazing with a healthy fire that illuminated the entire room. There was a desk, he saw, with papers on it. So Ivan knew how to read and write? That was only natural since he spoke so well. Along the walls were tapestries of strange scenes he'd never seen before in any book: probably mythology scenes of this culture. Ivan had to be a hunter as well for his kills were mounted on the wall, mostly stags, bears and some other large cat-like creatures. And then there was the bed. Four pillars, a canopy, some pillows and heavy fur blankets. Fur everywhere. The only nice fur is the one currently wrapped around him.

'If Ivan plans to see me naked on that bed tonight, he his sadly mistaken.'

From the door he heard men's voices and he was immediately on his guard. The door opened and Ivan stepped in followed by three slaves. One had a tray of food, the other a small table and the third with a drinking jug. Arthur watched carefully as the slaves silently set up the table in front of him, just a few inches out of his reach. The scent of cooked meat filled his nostrils, making his stomach ache with hunger and his mouth water. The slave with the jug poured a goblet of clear liquid that looked like water, and his throat was parched. He longed to feel that water and food filling his belly. Yet the meal was not for him but for Ivan. The man took his seat in front of the small feast and gave Arthur a smile that chilled him to his very core.

"I'm assuming you're warmer now?"

Arthur was staring at the food but answered, "I am."

"You look much better in that robe rather than monk ones." Ivan said as he cut a piece of the cook meat, holding it just in front of Arthur's view so the slave could see the juices dripping from it. "This suits you." He ate the piece of meat.

He was hungry, no, starving. It was hard to focus on Ivan's words. "I had no choice in what I wear."

Ivan took a drink. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little." Came his cold reply.

"Well then, slave, have some." He cut off a piece of the meat and dropped it to the floor, right in Arthur's reach.

Arthur stared at the piece of meat. This was all part of a plan to break his will. "I will not eat off the floor like a dog."

"Pity." Ivan answered. "It's a nice piece of venison. Spiced with rosemary, a delicious herb. It'd be a shame for you to leave it."

He loved the smell and taste of rosemary. Arthur didn't doubt Ivan's words about the meat being cooked and seasoned. That meat, which was probably still warm, could be in his belly right now. But he couldn't give Ivan that satisfaction, no matter how much his body yearned and craved it.

"Allow me to eat on a plate and at a table, then I will accept your generosity."

"Three days without any food would be hard on anyone, peasant, monk or warrior. Don't deny yourself food just because you're stubborn, my little snake."

"Snake? How dare you call me something so vile! You will call me by my name!"

Ivan smirked. "I will call you by your name when you address me by my title."

Arthur sucked his teeth. Ivan got him on that one. "Very well then. If you wish to call me 'Snake' then do so. I guess it suits me." He said proudly, crossing his arms. "After all, I do have a very deadly bite, seeing as you have a nice little mark on your finger."

Ivan looked at his hand where Arthur had first bit him. "Indeed. Although, I've been known to bite much harder." He said with a wolf grin. "Now then, my delightful little snake, where do you come from?" He asked while eating another piece of meat. "I know you didn't grow up in that monastery. And what were you doing in the catacombs? Rather a dark place to read, yes?"

"If you must know, I was left there by my parents when I was about thirteen summers. The people in my village feared me because-"

"Of your hair and eyes?" Ivan finished for him, noting Arthur's mild look of surprise. "I know about your coloring. Blonde hair is so rare in this world. If you notice, my hair is a very, very silvery blonde but that's only because of where I was born. Even my eyes are a rarity. Did you notice mine are purple?"

Arthur noticed once Ivan pointed out. He had thought they were blue. "So what? Are you considered a bad omen and evil?"

Ivan shook his head and ate another piece of meat. "Every male in my bloodline has hair like mine. It's a sign of nobility here in my world. I'm guessing you are not of noble birth, then?"

"So what if I'm not? I know how to read and write. I can calculate numbers and formulas. I now how to play the harp and the violin. My parents were not nobles, but they were intelligent and protected me from harm. They taught me everything I know, and the rest, well, I self-taught in those catacombs. The monks wouldn't let me study the numerous 'heretical' content in the monastery so I did it secretly."

"I have lots of books here for you to read, if you wish it. When you're not serving me, that is." He drank some more water.

"I am not a slave. I take orders from no one." He took a glance at that piece of meat on the floor again. "As I said before, I am my own master."

Ivan looked at him, chewing his meat slowly as he pondered on Arthur's extreme stubbornness. He had never encountered one so strong-willed and sharp-tongued as this Arthur Kirkland. The meat on the floor went untouched, even though it was clear the man was hungry. The long journey in the cold did nothing to chill that heated gaze. Ivan had tamed wild stallions and conquered raging bulls, yet he has never tamed a snake. He suddenly pictured Arthur's body covered in green snake scale tattoos to match those emerald eyes.

There was an air of mystery surrounding Arthur Kirkland, and it could end up being a dangerous one. Ivan knows how a snake can petrify a bird or a small mammal with just a stare alone. A snake can have a bite so venomous it can paralyze or even kill a full grown man. Ivan knew now that he had to be a snake charmer if he were going to tame this green eyed snake. The idea of the challenge awakened a lustful stirring in his loins. He wanted to act on it, but such a bold move now would only make Arthur hate him even more. If he were to charm this snake, he had to match him wit for wit, appeal to his intelligence, and awaken desire within that untouched body. He had to make Arthur come to him, not force the slave to give up his virginity. There would be no victory or conquest in forcing Arthur's body to his pleasure. Seeing this stubborn snake uncoil beneath him with wanton lust and longing would be much more satisfying than just taking what he wanted.

But there was one thing he wanted. He needed to see Arthur's body. If just to tease himself. "Slave, stand up and remove your robe."

"I'll do no such thing."

Ivan gave him firm stare. "I gave you an order, slave."

"And I gave you an answer." Arthur challenged. "My body is not for your eyes. My body is my own!"

"Your body belongs to whomever I say it does!"

Arthur smirked. "Ha! Clearly you've been spoiled all your life! Maybe you're used to getting what you want, but I don't cater to noble brats." He boasted.

Ivan was not expecting such insult and it started to bring out his darker side. "Slave, I gave you an order." He restated firmly. "Stand up and undress."

"To satisfy your perverted lust? Go ahead and whip me if you must. Beat me if you will. I will never strip willing for you!" Ivan's wolf grin suddenly made him cringe. He wondered if he went too far.

"Then I will just have to strip you instead."

Arthur tried to outrun him, but where was he to go? The chain was short, making it easy for Ivan to catch him. He shouted 'no' at the top of his lungs and struggled violently in Ivan's hold. He held the robe closed tightly in front of him as Ivan's large hands pawed at the material. It would seem he had the upper hand in this, and Arthur found himself giving a dark chuckle. However, it was a victory short lived for he never expected Ivan to destroy such a rich garment.

Arthur cried out as the robe was ripped from behind, as if it were only a thin piece of paper. Ivan's strength tore through linen, velvet and fur! He felt the nip of the cold air through the sheer night shirt and he quickly covered his groin, which left the rest of him open to Ivan. The night shirt was torn from his body just as quickly as the robe. Now he was completely naked for the first time in front of someone who wanted to have his body. The flush of pure embarrassment enflamed his face and he hated himself for it. It was a sign of weakness. Ivan would know that he had gotten to him with this attack. Now he feared the large man would take him by force. On instinct, he turned to glare at Ivan and shouted,

"You so much as touch me I'll bite my tongue and kill myself!" He pushed his tongue between his teeth and proceeded to bite down.

Ivan admired Arthur's unblemished and flawless skin as he answered the man. "You are too stubborn and full of pride to kill yourself." He let his eyes wander up the long pale legs and chose to not order Arthur to remove his hands from his center. Ivan knew he had gone too far tonight against his better judgment. "I'm not going to force myself upon you. I am tired and wish to seek the comfort of my bed."

He went over to the fire and poured the rest of the water onto it, killing the flame. The room was dark now with only a few candles by the bed to light up the area. Ivan gathered up the torn clothes, putting them out of Arthur's reach along with the food. He went to his wardrobe and took out his warmest, thickest sleeping cloak, making sure Arthur was watching as he put it on.

"Goodnight, slave. Sleep well." Ivan waved at him and went to his bed, slipping underneath the heavy pile of furs.

Arthur immediately felt the chill in the room now that the fire was dead and his body was naked. The floor was hard and cold. The food was still warm with its rich aroma taunting him. The robe and shirt were tossed across the chair, just out of his reach. Ivan did all this on purpose. Arthur glared and grit his teeth at the man on the bed.

'I will not break, Ivan!' Arthur swore to himself. 'I will prove to you that I am by far much stronger than you! Keep your cruel tricks! Try to bend me to your will! Your life blood will stain my hands before all this over!'

_**End Chapter 1 TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

*****Thanks for the support guys! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it! ^^ Special thanks to my beta for her hard work! I'm writing in a few more characters too!**

*****Warnings: Language, minor violence, humor, angst**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

He lay upon the cold, hard floor, shivering uncontrollably. The stone froze his naked body, making sleep impossible as well as rational thought. Still, on the floor, just inches from him, was that piece of meat Ivan tossed him. The slim piece, red in the middle, a light brown on the outside, continued to taunt him. The harder he stared at the meat, the more ravenous his stomach became.

His stomach was cold and angry, choosing to turn its hunger into a vicious rage of twisted pains. The feeling was unlike anything he had felt before. Never, in his whole life, had he gone hungry. He never knew what hunger was, until now. That meat...that damned piece of meat...taunted him. It beckoned him. It sang to him, urging his need to feel the cooked piece of flesh between his teeth. Such a feeling of desperation was unknown to him. True hunger could make a man go insane, and Arthur felt himself nearing that point.

"It's all because of him." Arthur whispered between chattering teeth and chapped lips while looking at the bed with his snoring captor on it. 'He wants to break me. He wants to see me crawling on all fours, yielding to him, will and body; to accept my new life as a slave.' He grit his teeth, giving a low, frustrated hiss. "I will not surrender!"

Curling into a ball for what little warmth such a position had to offer, he focused his mind on something else other than his hunger. His thoughts were to Ivan, his 'master' and captor. So far, the man had only tried to bend his will by using the starvation tactic and leaving out anything physical. From what he knew about slaves, they were often beaten for simple things, or simply brutalized for the enjoyment of their master. Ivan hadn't done anything of the sort. Except for that kiss.

Arthur blushed angrily. 'Kiss me, will he? I'll bite harder next time! I'll bite his stupid fat lip right off! I'll rip that tongue out and eat it!'

To be a pleasure slave is worse than being beaten, he tried to reason with himself. To submit his body to someone he cared nothing for was more than an outrage, it was down right disgusting! A slave had no rights and they couldn't speak for themselves when their masters commanded something of them. Arthur could only wonder; how many other slaves did Ivan own that he's violated sexually? How many others has he forced to submit to his demands and lust?

However, he hadn't seen another slave since he'd been brought here.

'Could I be the only one?' Arthur wondered. 'Did Ivan simply kidnap me because of my hair and eyes? But he immediately called me 'slave', like it is something he says all the time...and the guards knew how to treat me: roughly.' If he were a prisoner, then he'd be in a dungeon. 'Maybe he knows I have nothing of worth so I'd be useless as a prisoner. No ransom money or anything...so why not make me a slave? What other option is there for a man who captures their enemy? And one that looks like me.'

He lay in stony silence, chilled to the bone, and decided to think about happier times, which there were few of. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept reverting back to the woods when Ivan kissed him. Thinking back on it, he was shocked and appalled by the sheer boldness of Ivan's actions rather than the kiss itself, which was surprisingly...appealing. In a way, the kiss made him feel like he was wanted- a word he was very unfamiliar with. No one ever REALLY wanted him. His parents did what they could because they felt it was their obligation and nothing more. The monastery did not view him as a superstition threat but more of a nuisance. It was the hair and eyes.

'Bullshit.' He said to himself. 'Just because someone shows you attention doesn't mean you have to analyze it! Ivan is a bastard! A killer and a kidnapper! Soon the tables will be turned, and it is I who will see him groveling at my feet!'

All the thinking and exhaustion (along with a diabolical grin) had him passing out, numb to the core and unfeeling of the floor.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Ivan woke up with a stretch and a yawn. He rolled around in bed a few times, not wanting to get up from the warmth but knew he had too. That's when he remembered his new slave, Arthur. Did the man survive the night?<p>

Sitting up in the bed, Ivan looked over at the place he left Arthur, pleased to find the man still there. Where would he have gone, exactly? Ivan laughed to himself. Slipping from the bed, he tossed a fur shawl around his shoulders before approaching Arthur's trembling body. The first thing he noticed was the piece of meat from yesterday evening still on the floor, completely untouched. Ivan frowned but lifted his brows in surprise. He didn't expect his new slave to be THIS strong willed! Arthur was going to prove in the upcoming days to be a rather difficult slave to break.

'Time to turn the tables.'

Ivan took the shawl off to place it over Arthur's trembling body. The instant it touched the pale skin, Arthur was wrapping it around himself and is very much awake. Ivan grinned, eager to see the look on his slave's face when he noticed the kindness. Green eyes, wide with annoyance and dark circles underneath did not make for a beautiful awakening. It made Ivan laugh joyfully.

"Good morning, slave! Did you sleep well?" He tapped his lip and smiled. "Ah, judging by your eyes, it's not quite a 'good morning', is it? Sleep poorly?"

"What is this?" Arthur asked, holding the shawl around him. He couldn't resist its warmth.

"A kindness! Surely you will thank me for offering you such a kindness, yes?"

Arthur narrowed his tired eyes. "And why would a 'master' want to show kindness to a 'slave'?"

"Hmmm…" Ivan pretended to ponder. "If you die on me now you'll be no fun! I want to be amused! I wish to be entertained! And I've never owned a snake before!"

"Snakes make poor pets." Arthur said with a dark smirk. "They offer no companionship or loyalty."

"I know, that's why it's so perfect for you! You are the snake and I the charmer!"

Arthur wanted to spit at him but found, much to his disappointment, that he had no spit left. He was hungry, tired and thirsty. "You are a thorn in my side!"

"I don't have to be, you know. There is no reason to make your life here miserable, Arthur. I am a very kind master." He spoke smoothly. "I don't do anything without reason."

"Then tell me something."

"Yes?"

"Why do you speak my language so well? Are you from my region?"

Ivan took a seat in the chair he used to dine in last night, tossing the ripped garments to Arthur. The slave used each one to make himself into a ball of fur. "No, I'm not. I am from this region, a land of ice and snow." He smiled. "High, high in the mountains where the game is plenty and the people hearty!"

"But we are enemies, you and I." Arthur pointed out. "My region is at war with yours."

"Indeed."

"So then how do you speak my tongue so well? You speak like a noble."

Ivan lifted his brows in amusement. "That's because I AM a noble. This castle belonged to my father, and his father before him, and so on. This home has been in my family for many generations. I own these mountains. I am the Mountain King. The Snow Lord. The Ice Prince." Ivan rambled off his titles. "But to answer your question truthfully," he went over to Arthur and gripped the slave's chin. "It's always good to know everything about your enemy, yes? Learn how they operate." He returned to his seat. "Learn their language so to communicate efficiently with them. Study their battle tactics and intercept their letters and ravens."

"That's all very well and good, but that still does not explain how you learned to read, speak, and write. Someone must have taught you?"

Ivan folded his hands on the table. "My mother did. She was from your region." He smiled at Arthur's stunned reaction. "She wanted me to know everything about her ways of life, about her people, so that I could make my own judgments about them. But my father's words and opinions were stronger than hers and like him, I learned to hate your people. The land in which your people thrive belongs to the mountaineers."

Arthur was well aware of the generation long wars between the two kingdoms. Ivan knew the history of his world as well as Arthur's own. It is told that, thousands of years ago, everyone lived in peace. It was Arthur's people that grew numerous and wise. They chased out the people of the mountains, forcing them to reside there in the snowy climate rather than share the land. The land, at that time, belonged to all, but it was Arthur's people that chose to go their own path. The people of the mountains never forgave or forgot the betrayal of their fellow man, and Ivan was one of them.

"It belongs to everyone." Arthur reminded him. "It belonged to both sides."

"But now we have the right to take it back." Ivan countered. "Your people still do not wish to share, and in my reign as well as my father's, we no longer know the meaning of the word, 'compromise'." His tone was serious and harsh. "The only way your kind will surrender is by force, by violence and war!"

Arthur stood up in an outrage, forgetting about the furs as they pooled around his naked ankles. "You are a barbarian! Don't you know you're slaughtering the innocent? Not everyone thinks that way, you dense bastard! All those monks that you slaughtered? They prayed and begged for peace! And yet still you killed them in cold blood! How stupid can you be?"

Ivan's features turned dangerous. "Watch your words, slave." He said in a warning tone.

"NO! I will not!" Arthur shouted. "You are stupid! You say you are well read, but you still believe in the nonsense that is 'revenge'! There is no reason to carry on the burden of hatred! We weren't alive all those thousands of years ago! It was not our choice or the choice of any other! You cannot punish everyone in the present because of the past, you idiot!"

Seeing the sudden rush of anger on Ivan's face made him colder than any stone or snow. He knew he had gone way too far. He had angered Ivan. Would the barbarian beat him now? Have him whipped?

"Why do you defend the very people who shunned and hated you without a logical reason?"

Arthur gasped.

"I've read about your kind. A 'bad omen'. 'One who will bring misfortune upon every house'. 'Eyes like emeralds and hair as golden as the sun'. 'A two-tongued demon'. 'A menace to society'. And why, I'm sure you've asked, do these people believe in such suspicious nonsense?"

He gazed down at his bare feet. "Because they have to give reason to something they don't understand. If...if I'm not like them at all, if I'm different from them...then I must be evil." He looked up at Ivan. "They are the thoughts of peasants and the uneducated. Superstition is easier for them to understand. And illiteracy makes up for quite the main population of my region."

"People are afraid of what they don't understand." Ivan added on to Arthur's words. "So why defend them? They have done nothing but cause you harm, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Of this I am certain. Why not just accept the fact that you have a new life now, in a whole different world, with a master who knows you are not evil but just a normal man born to unique coloring? Speaking of such, have you ever seen an albino?"

"Yes. A goat in my village was born albino. Why do you ask?"

Ivan gave a proud smile. "Well, I own an albino slave. A man who was born albino!"

"Do you like collecting oddities?" Arthur questioned him with heavy sarcasm, but at least now he knew there are other slaves here. And an albino person? He had never heard of such a thing yet he did not doubt Ivan's words.

"I like collecting things that make me happy and they are happy in return."

"I will make you miserable."

"And I am willing to take the chance."

Arthur sat down again once he was reminded of his nakedness and the cold to return to his ball of furs. "So if you hate my region people so much, why did your father marry a woman from there? Was she forced? Was she a slave?"

"That is none of your business." Ivan warned him. "She was not a slave but a noblewoman. My father liked her."

"Then why butcher her people?"

"Did I say, ever, that she LIKED her people?"

Arthur's eyes widened.

"Everyone has reasons for what they do. I chose to take you as a slave rather than kill you after I saw your hair and eyes. As I've said before, I understand your frustration with being different."

"Then treat me like an equal."

Ivan shook his head. "You have not earned the right or my trust to be granted such a kind boon. Already you have ignored my kindness to feed you. Do you really want to shrivel up and die from hunger? Now who's the idiot?"

Arthur glared at him. "I can't figure out if you're brilliant or a soft head." The barbarian ignored his words and changed the subject.

"Would you feel better if you were to dine with the other slaves?"

Arthur knew Ivan was right about going hungry. It was getting harder to fight the raging ache in his stomach all the time now. He decided to take Ivan up on his offer of dining with the other slaves. If he could speak to the other slaves about Ivan, befriend them and earn their trust, he may have his first chance at power. Maybe he couldn't be Ivan's equal or rise above him just yet, but he can take control of the slaves.

"Very well." Arthur answered. "I will dine with the slaves."

Ivan was pleased. "Splendid. I'll have someone escort you there."

By escort he really meant force. Arthur was taken from Ivan's chambers and given a simple brown tunic to wear with loose fitting black pants. The pants were too big around the waist, constantly sliding down slightly as he struggled in the arms of the guards. He was relieved to finally to be clothed but the coldness was still a haunting factor being he had no shoes or sandals to wear. Bare feet on the cold stone floors were an acting reminder of a slaves' place here in the castle, as a guard told him. To make it worse, the guards had placed shackles around his ankles with a chain linking them, assuring Arthur that there really was no chance of running away.

The slave quarters were better than he had imagined. The area was clean without the stench of bodily fluids or disease. It wasn't very big in size with only a few beds, some washing bins, and minor decorations likes pots and work tools. Above him were clothing lines hosting recently washed tunics set to dry. There were no windows and only three doors. In the center of the room sat the dining table, a rickety old piece of wood with equally troubling benches. The slaves were currently eating their breakfast; bread with white sludge.

The guards left him.

All eyes were on him, the newcomer. The new slave. Arthur counted five male slaves in total, each one with very different features such as hair and eye coloring, the same as him! Arthur was unsure of what to say. There is a good chance that these men did not speak his language. But his stomach was rumbling with the smell of food, even sludge food.

Asserting dominance, he hobbled over to the table, sat on the end, and took some bread. It was stale, but food is food. He gobbled up the bread first.

"Guessin' yer the new one?" Said one slave.

Arthur looked over at the voice speaking to him and his eyes widened at the sight of the man. How could he have missed it before? This had to be the albino man Ivan mentioned. "I am. But I'm not a slave." More eyes were back on him.

The albino man snorted lazily. "Those chains on yer feet say different."

"I haven't acknowledged myself as a 'slave'. I am my own master. Soon Ivan will come to recognize that." The man who was next to him with fair blonde hair and soft blue eyes hurriedly got up and went to a bed, appearing to be frightened of him. "What's with him?" He asked while scooping himself some sludge.

"Yer trouble for us. He's scared, that's what. You talk too bold." Replied the albino. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. And you are?"

"Gilbert." Answered the albino. "Come on, everyone. Give yer names to the newbie."

A brown haired man with a stupid, lazy look on his face smiled while giving Arthur a little wave. "Me Feli."

"Hello, Feli." 'Poor language skills. He's not from around here.' The other slaves ignored him, choosing to eat their food.

"This guy here is Kiku." Gilbert pointed to a dark haired slim man with brown almond shaped eyes. The slave Kiku said not a word. "And that guy's Ludwig, my little bro."

Feli joined in the conversation. "They no talk lot." he made a 'talking' motion with his hand and fingers. "No speak words." He motioned to Kiku. "No speak." He pointed to Ludwig and shook his head.

Arthur looked to Gilbert for clarification. "They aren't from around here, are they? They don't speak our tongue?"

Gilbert went back to eating his food. "Master Ivan taught me. Feli is still learning. Kiku won't speak any language but his own, but he understands talk well, so watch what you say. My baby bro has a bad story." He looked regretfully at his brother who focused only on eating his meal. "Master Ivan cut his tongue out. Right out. They fought and Ivan wins. Ludwig's punishment for wanting to fight."

Arthur's eyes widened when he heard Ludwig's tale of torture. The man really had no tongue? Ivan cut it out? Just for challenging him to a fight? "What kind of fight?"

"My bro is a fighter. We come from tribes of fighters. Got captured a while ago. Ludwig tried to fight fer us. He failed. And he has no tongue. Ludwig's good now. Best guy there is. Master Ivan is happy." Gilbert looked at the small man huddling on the bed. "That's Mattie. Boss Alfie's little bro. He only whispers, so be kind to him."

Arthur retained all their names but had to ask about one of them. "Who is 'Boss Alfie'? Is he the head slave here?"

It was Feli who answered. "He...free slave! He stay here. Us friend!"

Gilbert swallowed another spoonful of white sludge. "What he means, Alfie, or Alfred, is a free slave. He won over Master Ivan. Master Ivan made him a boss here. He's our boss. He commands us when Master Ivan doesn't."

"So he was a slave turned boss? He seduced Ivan then. He made Ivan want him, right?" He made the bold statement, curious now to know exactly what Ivan kept slaves for. This Alfred gained Ivan's respect, so he had to learn how he did it. These slaves would know.

"Not really. He likes Boss Alfie's company." Gilbert corrected.

"His company? So they never coupled?"

"No, they fucked." Gilbert answered flatly. "Master Ivan doesn't do that to everybody, though. Got to impress him."

Arthur still wasn't fully convinced. Gilbert had a strong head on his shoulders, so Arthur made a mental note to keep a close eye on him. He knew a little bit too much than the others did. Judging by some of his expressions as he was speaking it seemed that there was more he wasn't telling. And this 'Boss Alife' was a curious individual he had to meet. Time to ask more questions. "What do we all do, exactly?"

"Me cook!" Feli said proudly. "Me help cook...all food!"

"Not this though." Gilbert pointed to the sludge. "Feli cooks for Master Ivan. We do lots of chores. I take care of horses and mules sometimes. Ludwig trains with soldiers and works the farm. Mattie does the wash. Kiku does the floors and steps. And we all do these things every day. You be cleaning with Mattie and Kiku."

Arthur snorted. "Sorry, but I don't clean. There's no reason to clean every day if one makes sure their living area is always organized and tidy." Feli looked shocked by his words.

"Master Ivan angry!" Feli said nervously. "No make mad Master!"

"Listen, I will take care of myself while I'm here. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves. Now let me finish eating so that I may go to bed!"

"Work we have." Kiku finally spoke. "You work. Sleep no."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched at all the broken languages. "Then tell Master Ivan that I am sleeping and will work later."

"Do you want to cause us all trouble?" Gilbert asked with annoyance.

"There's no trouble to be had with you. This is my problem."

"We can all be punished!" Gilbert hollered at him. "You will cause trouble for us!"

Arthur glared at him. "Lower your voice! First off, I will not allow him to punish anyone for what I do. If he tries, I will challenge him. That means I will fight him."

"You will get yerself beat." Gilbert warned him.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be."

Arthur smirked. "But I'm not."

The others chose to ignore him for the rest of breakfast. Arthur was just pleased to finally have food in his stomach. He was still hungry but the sting was gone, and that bed just looked so comfortable after the terrible night sleep he had. Gulping down as much water that is allowed to him, he slipped under the sheets of the bed.

It was comfortable enough, but he was used to even softer. Still, it was better than the floor. The sheets weren't clean they smelled stale and were stained in a few places. The blanket stunk as well, but he wasn't on the floor! Closing his eyes, he let himself fall into a deep, much needed sleep.

He woke up when the blanket was ripped from his body. The cold air flooded over him in waves and he was ready to attack the person who dared to wake him up. He looked into the stern face of Ludwig, the tall blonde with no tongue. Before he could verbally protest, the large man yanked him from the bed to toss over his shoulder. Arthur started to shout and struggle. Where was this man taking him? There was no point in shouting or asking him for the other wouldn't be able to respond.

Annoyed, he remained still and allowed himself to be carried.

He was brought to a different room in the castle that was a library, or a study. The silent brute Ludwig dropped him carelessly on the floor and left the room. At the desk by the window, Ivan was sitting at it and writing. His back was turned.

Arthur couldn't believe his good luck! But wait, Ivan obviously knows that he is here in the room. Ludwig wouldn't' have just brought him for any reason. It was a bold move, but Arthur chose to take the chance since Ivan wasn't looking. He got up and made a dash for the door, yet he forgot that there are shackles around his ankles, preventing him from running. With a yelp he crashed to the floor.

"Sorry, but you can't leave. Ludwig locked it anyway."

Arthur swore under his breath. He turned around to glare at Ivan, who still had his back to him. "You're very brave, Ivan, to keep your back turned."

Ivan responded but did not turn away from his work. "I would be extremely amused if you tried to kill or attack me. But there's no reason for all this hostility. Go ahead and do some reading for a bit. Then you can start your work."

"I don't think so. Yes, I will read, but I refuse to work that I don't get paid for."

"But you are a slave now." He replied, placing his quill back in the ink jar. "The life you used to lead is no longer yours." He turned around in the chair with a wolf grin. "You belong to me now."

Arthur crossed his arms. "You may claim that, but remember, it is only in theory! Do and say what you want, but in your heart, you know full well that I am superior."

"Superior?" Ivan giggled. "I think there is something you're missing, little snake. Or perhaps, you didn't catch it like I did. You just said to me that you acknowledge you're a slave. You just stated that you have to obey, but are only obeying in theory. If you want me to pout my lips and be cross that in your heart you know you are better, then you are sorely mistaken. I know that little game." He folded his hands behind him and rocked on his heels. "Don't think you can outwit me, Arthur Kirkland. You'll get hurt."

Determined to defend his pride, Arthur fired back. "You don't know me! Perhaps I want you to think that! Perhaps I have assumed that already and I am trying to lead you astray!" He was pleased when he saw Ivan's brows furrow. 'Ha! Big-nosed brute, I got you!' "I will always be one step ahead of you."

"Then I will step to the left."

Arthur frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Take it however you like. Now please, do some reading before your chores."

"I will read nothing."

Ivan sighed. "Then you will begin chores."

"I will begin them when I am ready."

"You will begin when I tell you to." Ivan warned.

"Or what?" He crossed his arms and tossed the blonde bangs from his face. "You're going to beat one of your other slaves for my disobedience? You wish for me to have a whipping boy?"

Ivan smiled. "I'd rather just beat you."

Arthur smirked and pointed at his captor. "So you are a coward! Beating people into submission is a coward's way of getting what they want. 'Do what I say or I'll hurt you'. You'd rather raise the whip than raise your intelligence."

Ivan wanted to beat him. He wanted to grab his riding crop and whip Arthur's tight-ass bright red. The snake had venom more dangerous than its hypnotizing eyes, and Ivan couldn't have been more turned on. He wanted to be angry but found that he could only fantasize about dominating Arthur. But he would have to be careful approaching Arthur in that manner for a snake can hypnotize- and then strike. Arthur was unaware of his feelings and lust but they had to be made known to the blonde. Ivan wanted to tame Arthur, bend him to his will, mark him as his own, and then see how Arthur feels about him.

There was a strange, natural drawl to Arthur that had Ivan curious. For a monk, Arthur was smart and well-rounded. He knew how to argue, had an ego overflowing with pride, and wore a smug expression with an air of superiority around him. Monks are taught to be humble, kind, selfless and charitable. Arthur knows what he wants and he is determined to get it at all costs. That was a quality he greatly admired in this new slave. He wanted to crush it.

"You will eventually yield to me, Arthur Kirkland. Come." He beckoned the blonde with his fingers. "Come here." Ivan was surprised that the slave did as told.

Arthur didn't know why he obeyed as he walked up to the brute. He stared hatefully into those purple eyes, which were a bright color, to establish his dominance. It annoyed him that he had to tilt his head slightly to look at the other. He could feel Ivan's heat radiating from his body and he had a musky smell about him, which reminded Arthur strangely of a bull. Ivan grinned and hungered like a wolf but did not have the temper of a bull.

For a swift moment, he felt a little tremor of excitement flutter through his body. He wasn't sure if it was the eagerness of a good fight with a worthy opponent or his own body eager for the taste of 'forbidden' pleasure. A taste only. Wanting to kiss another man was a shameful desire, even one that kidnapped him and killed innocent people (not that the monks were ever truly kind to him).

"I won't assign you any hard labor, but there is still something you could do." Ivan said with a smile, knowing that Arthur knew what he was speaking of. The answer would be a sharp-witted 'no', of course.

"Sleeping with you would be like cuddling next to an iceberg." Arthur spewed at him. "I don't really care for women in a sexual manner and I would prefer a man. However, the man whom I choose to lay with must meet my criteria and lets face it, you barely make the list."

"Ouch." Ivan smiled. "Harsh words. I didn't know you had such high standards. But, if you truly wish to accept your life as a slave, then by all means, I'll set you to work." He grinned mischievously. "Good luck."

/

Arthur stared, not moving, with a shovel in hand and a sneer on his lips.

"Moooooo." Bellowed a milking cow in her stall.

"EeeHAWWW!" Sang a donkey.

"Baaaa!" Bleated a sheep.

A brood of chickens walked past his feet, followed by a gaggle of three geese 'honking'.

Slowly, angrily, he turned to look at Ludwig who had carried him here. Also with shovels, standing next to the tall blonde, are Gilbert and Feli. Gilbert was pleased with what type of work Arthur had to do for that smug grin spoke all. Feli made no real expression.

"You expect me to shovel shit?" Arthur jeered at them.

Gilbert let out an obnoxious laugh. "Well, you could do the dishes with Mattie or scrubbed the floors with Kiku, but you got stuck with this!" he put the shovel over his shoulders to rest his arms over the handle. "Just watch you don't get shoveled out with the shit too."

Arthur's jaw dropped at the insult and he had the urge to whack Gilbert in the back of his white-haired head! Refusing to do such a disgusting chore as shovel manure, he threw his shovel to the stone floor and kicked it towards Ludwig.

"I will do no such thing! I'm not a shit cleaner!"

The tall brute Ludwig calmly picked up the shovel and brought it back to him.

Arthur knocked it out of his hands.

Feli covered his mouth, squeaking in fear, and took to hiding behind the sheep.

Arthur watched as Ludwig pulled something from his belt: a whip. He jumped when the weapon cracked loudly on the floor, startling the animals as well. Arthur looked from Ludwig to the whip. Was he threatening him? If Ivan wouldn't whip him, then this guy wouldn't, right?

Ludwig pointed to the shovel.

Arthur crossed his arms defiantly.

The whip came down and sharp-shooting pain of the likes he never felt knocked him from his feet. Grunting in pain through his teeth to refuse to cry out, he looked at his pants, now torn, with blood staining them. His calves ached tremendously and he knew then that Ludwig had indeed whipped him.

He looked up at the brute whose face was harsh and dark- a silent warning to do as he is told. Yet now he feared he was unable to stand with his legs aching the way they did. He yelped when the whip hit the floor again right beside him. Unable to defend himself, Arthur forced himself to stand on painful legs. Even the chains on his ankles were starting to rub the skin there raw, making his entire lower half ache. Carefully, he reached down and picked up the shovel but refused to meet Ludwig's eyes.

He had lost today.

The pain had finally dulled and shoveling the manure was easier to do now, a little. Arthur was given the job of cleaning the cow stalls, shoveling up piles of green and black manure covered in hay into a wheelbarrow. Ludwig would take the wheelbarrow away once it was filled, giving him the only time to rest. Gilbert and Feli worked at their stalls effortless, probably because they did this often.

Throughout the day, Feli would sing in his language and sometimes dance with the shovel. Arthur couldn't understand it. Even though the young man was covered in manure with blisters on his hands he still wore a bright smile and seemed to make light of his slave life. Gilbert was always whistling or shouting insults at the animals. Such a scene would be funny to Arthur if he wasn't so annoyed and frustrated with his current job.

The cow snorted at him, sending a dollop of snot to smack his ear. He almost threw up what little food he had. Animals smelled terribly, he decided, and was pleased that he never had to clean the stables at the monastery. But these stables were massive with many hoofed animals of all types, yet no horses. Horses pulled the wagon so their stable must be elsewhere. This place is the farm stables.

He frowned deeply when Ludwig brought the wheelbarrow back and he had to move on to the next stall. This cow was a bull. Probably a mating bull. Arthur stared at the large curved horns and the massive thickness that was the bull's shoulders and front. Its head was the length of his torso and probably a bit more. He was expected to get into that stall and shovel THAT manure? This monster would kill him!

A yelp from across the stalls caught his attention and he was glad for it. He looked over to see that Feli had slipped in some manure, whining softly and crying as well. What a baby, Arthur thought. Then he saw Ludwig rushing over to the fallen man to help him stand and held him while he cried. So the large brute was capable of compassion.

The bull gave a low bellow in his direction and Arthur turned his attention back to the task at hand. The bull's black eye watched him curiously. Arthur had to swallow the lump in his throat. Slowly, he opened the gate but kept his gaze firmly on the bull, entering with careful steps so as to not frighten the massive creature. It was like having a death wish when he closed the gate behind him. He was inside the stall with this monster now. But when the bull didn't move, Arthur set to work. The bull didn't seem to mind his presence at all. In fact, nothing happened the entire time he was shoveling the stall!

Arthur wondered if Ivan was the same as this bull, big and frightening (with a smell) but docile and gentle. Ivan could be a terror if he wanted to be, and so could this bull if the beast was threatened enough. To show his respect to the large animal, he pet the pink nose and received some ear wiggles in response.

Once the stables were complete it was time to return to the castle. Arthur was certain it had taken all day and his assumption was clarified as Ludwig opened the stable doors to reveal a sunset. The three exited the stables with Ludwig waving for him to follow. Arthur was further inside the stables so he had to take his time walking to the entrance. The shackles on his ankles ached more than the whip marks on his legs. It was proving harder to walk.

He stopped when a large rooster stood in front of the exit, a very large rooster. Arthur had seen many chickens in his day, but never one so big and stocky. Was everything here at Ivan's castle twice its average size? Assuming it would run away from him, Arthur continued on. As he thought, the rooster strut out of his path yet the danger wasn't over yet. The rooster decided to attack. With its wings spread and its neck feathers up in a circle around its head, it charged.

Arthur couldn't believe it. He was running from a chicken! But an evil chicken! The shackles hindered him from moving too fast as he exited the stables with the rooster on his heels. He cried out as he fell to the dirt, a perfect time for the rooster to attack him. The bird was on his head, squawking and flapping madly. Arthur felt the talons scratching at his hair and he let out a cry for help.

Luckily, Ludwig came to his rescue, kicking the rooster away to send it rushing back into the stable. Arthur looked up at him, ready to thank him but let the politeness fade when he saw the amused smile on Ludwig's face. Now Gilbert's obnoxious laugh was ringing in his ears while the albino pointed and laughed at him.

"You...you got beat up by a chicken!" Gilbert joked. "Chicken Arthur! Chicken Arthur!" He started to flap his arms like wings and cluck like a chicken.

Arthur turned away from them and growled in embarrassment.

"Help you."

Arthur turned to see the tender eyes and kind face of Feli.

"Help up." The smaller man took Arthur's hands to help him back to his feet. "Happy." he took his hands and pulled the corners of Arthur's frowning mouth into a smile.

"Don't do that!" Arthur batted Feli's hands away. He had managed to keep his manure stained hands away from his mouth and here Feli decided to touch him. "I'm sorry." He apologized when he saw the look of pure hurt on Feli's face. He shouldn't be mean to someone who was kind to him. "Thank you." Feli said something happily in his language and Arthur let him take his hand. It was too cold to be outside any longer.

Halfway to the castle, Ivan approached them. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feli dropped to their knees at his presence and kept their heads lowered. Arthur, on the other hand, refused to bow. He narrowed his gaze at Ivan who was covered in fur clothing to protect him from the cold while his 'slaves' wore only woolen clothing, thin boots, and nothing else. It was shameful and unfair.

"Working hard?" Ivan asked them but his eyes were set on Arthur. The question was directed at him.

"If you think shoveling shit has taught me a lesson, then you're wrong." Arthur answered.

Ivan looked him over. "You are covered in manure. I can smell you from over here." He waved his hand in front of his nose.

"With that big honker of yours you could probably smell me three miles away!" Arthur sneered when Ivan laughed at him.

"I guess you can never run away then because I will follow your scent and capture you!" He looked at Ludwig. "Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliciano, you are all dismissed. Leave Arthur to me." The three hurried away and only Arthur remained. Ivan grinned at him. "You have shit in your hair."

Arthur crossed his arms. "You sprout shit from that mouth of yours."

"As do you." Ivan politely countered. "Perhaps you would like to spend the night with me after a long bath? Looking at your wounds, I think a wise answer would be 'yes'. I bet you're sore from all that shoveling."

"I feel just fine." Arthur said defiantly. "I will not share your bed tonight or any other night. I will wash up with the other slaves and sleep in the slave quarters."

Ivan sighed softly. "You are very, very stubborn. I don't like how you decline my requests to make things easier for you. There is something special about you, Arthur Kirkland. I like it." His features were sweet and soft as he looked upon the glaring man. "I want to possess it."

"You want to sleep with me." Arthur pointed out to his captor. "All this sweet talk and kind boons are just your way of trying to seduce me into your bed!" He repeated Ivan's words in his head and it brought a shrill chuckle to his lips. "Sounds like you think you're falling for me!"

"Don't flatter yourself." Ivan replied. "I said there is something special about you. I will not deny that I want to have you in my bed writhing and crying out in pleasure beneath me, but to force it would be a waste. I've never forced anyone to my bed. They all come willingly."

Arthur just shook his head. "Craving false love like that is only proof of what a weakling you are. You need to feel content with your life by searching for love and taking it through sexual pleasure." He smirked proudly and lifted his chin. "You know damn well you can't find anyone who actually wants you so you have to get it from slaves that you capture. They can't fight against you, so they just give in, but that is not real love. It's a substitute for your loneliness, and I must say, it's rather pathetic."

He never expected that large, gloved hand to smack him, violently, across the face. The force of Ivan's blow knocked him to the ground. He felt blood in his mouth, either from his cheek, lip, or teeth. It didn't sting as much as the whip but such a punishment was never delivered to him before. Ivan's knuckles felt like a rock! His ear was still ringing from the force of the punch.

"How dare you!" Ivan's voice became dark, almost hoarse. "You speak as if you know me, but you don't! You know nothing of me!"

Arthur couldn't stop himself from answering. "I struck a nerve, didn't I?"

"You have done this to yourself, slave! I've tried to be kind, but you wish pain and suffering among your person! So be it, then! You want to be stubborn and cruel?" He gripped the blonde hair in his hand, forcing Arthur's torso up from the ground. "Well, I can be twice as stubborn and three times as cruel! Let's see just how far you can take becoming a ghost of your former self before you realize not to bite the hand that feeds you!"

Arthur felt his stomach quake with fear, his mind going immediately to Ludwig whose tongue Ivan cut out for defying him. He had lost all his ability to speak as Ivan literally dragged him by his hair across the ground and into the castle. All he could do was scream and nothing more.

"You like to write, yes? Let's see how well you write with broken hands! You like to read? Let's see how well you read with no eyes! You like to sprout insults and speak so highly of yourself? I'll wear your tongue around my neck so that every time you see it, you will remember how you once had a voice!"

Arthur couldn't take it. He envisioned an iron hammer breaking his hands, shattering the bones to nothingness. He needed his sight for more than just reading and his tongue was necessary to speak. Without any of those things, he would be half an invalid! He couldn't allow that for himself! He'd rather die! And without another thought, he screamed out. "STOP!"

"STOP! PLEASE MASTER! STOP! STOP! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" The pressure on his scalp was released. He let out a gasp as he scrambled from the floor to sit up and look at Ivan. The barbarian looked back at him yet was silent. The silence drove him mad, and he had to speak.

"What will this prove?" Arthur shouted. "What will this prove about you?" he was hysterical! "Do you want to be lonely forever? Do you want to be considered a monster? How is destroying people physically and mentally a way of power? You are not a stupid man! That's not how you get people to like you! Why would you do this? Why?" He screamed out. "THIS ONLY PROVES WHAT A SENSELESS MONSTER YOU ARE!" He slapped his hands to his mouth, shocked at the words he had just shouted and fearing the worst. He was dead now. Ivan would smash skull right here into the wall.

Ivan only looked at him, wide eyed and mouth agape. He had never had anyone speak so violently and yet so passionately at him like Arthur did. The words, though cruel, held much truth in them. Such a battle between violence and kindness was a struggle he had always endured all throughout his life. He didn't understand it himself. This slave had a death wish. But then, something happened. Ivan saw the tears falling down Arthur's cheeks. The slave was trembling and for the first time since the capture, Ivan saw that Arthur was scared. The threats had worked.

So why did he not feel any satisfaction for it? He may have broken some of Arthur's will but he had not yet won the battle. This slave, this 'snake', was a mysterious little creature that he longed to possess now more than ever. In those crying green eyes and trembling form, Ivan knew that he didn't really win this battle. If anything he made Arthur hate him all the more.

But what is this desire to please Arthur all of a sudden? He felt remorse for how he treated the slave just now, but why? For what reason? Was the snake starting to charm the charmer? It baffled him.

"LUDWIG!" Ivan hollered in the hall. "LUDWIG!" He knew the slaves were still close enough to hear him. A moment later Ludwig came running to him. "Take Arthur to the bath. Get him cleaned up and bandaged." He changed his language to speak in Ludwig's tongue. 'Send him to my room afterwards. Remove the shackles from his ankles but leave the collar on. Dress him warm.'

Ludwig nodded.

Arthur watched in relief as Ivan left but the fear returned when he saw Ludwig coming over to him. He tried to scramble away from him, assuming that the words Ivan spoke in a different tongue were orders for Ludwig to brutalize him. He cried out when Ludwig grabbed his arms, holding him still as he tried to wiggle his way free. A grunt from the man ceased his struggles and he looked into Ludwig's calm face. The man did not look angry or determined, but calm. Calm. Was he going to be okay?

"Are you...going to punish me?" He asked in a whisper.

Ludwig shook his head.

Relief washed over him and Arthur fainted into Ludwig's chest.

**End Chapter 2 TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Wow, a weekly update! Hopefully I can keep up this routine! ^^ Special thanks to my beta for her quick work! **

*****Warnings: language, humor, mention of yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

When Arthur came to, the first thing he noticed was how hot he was, as if his skin was burning. Fluttering his eyes open, he saw that he was back in the slave quarters on a bed. The room's light was dim, meaning that everyone was probably asleep. His body was still on fire so he tossed the smelly blankets off to try and cool himself. It was to no avail. Feeling his forehead, he pulled his hand back with a soaked palm of sweat. Did he have a fever?

Numerous snores met his ears and he looked around the darkened room to see that they all were asleep. The images from earlier came back to him, sending a shiver of fear through his body. Ivan had won that battle. Ivan's threats to break every bone in his hand or cut out his tongue almost made him lose all control of his bladder. He knew Ivan followed through on his threats for Ludwig was a clear example of them. Arthur knew that it was better to be alive with your body in tact than completely crippled. He felt like a coward now for giving in so easily like that to his captor, but the thought of being tortured overruled his fighting spirit. Even though his words got through to Ivan and stopped the man from continuing on with his threats, Arthur was certain that he did not totally convince the man that what he does is inhumane. He remembered the shocked look on Ivan's face.

But now Ivan knew he could win by threats of torture, and that part had Arthur gritting his teeth. He thought he could be brave through all this, counting on his wit and pride to see him victorious. But at any time, he knew that Ivan could come through that door and do with him whatever he wished. It was amazing how one person could hold so much power over another.

'Perhaps I'm approaching this all wrong.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I should try from a different angle. If this 'Boss Alfie' can do it, then so can I!' The room began to spin and he brought his hands to his head. 'But later.' He laid back down and closed his eyes, falling into a fevered sleep.

The next time he woke up was to someone shaking him. Waking up reminded him of how terrible he felt with his body and face still layered with fever.

"Arthur up." Feli said to him. "Day!"

Arthur shook his head. "Sick." He said simply. "Hot."

"Hot?" Feli noticed Arthur's red cheeks and the sweat on his brow. "Ah! Sick!"

Arthur soon found himself being tenderly cared for by the smaller man. Feli had gotten a small bowl of water and a rag that he used to dab away the beads of sweat. As he did that he spoke in his language, soft words and little songs. Arthur knew the other slave was trying to comfort him and it was nice to have a tender companion in this dreadful place.

The other slaves were up and moving around as well. Gilbert came over to his bed with Kiku trailing behind. "What's his problem?"

"Sick." Feli answered.

"Too bad. He has work to do. Get him up."

Feli panicked. "Sick! Feel bad!"

Gilbert crossed his arms and smirked at Arthur. "There's no rest here for the weak and sick. Yer some tough guy, Artie. Get up and work like the rest of us!"

Arthur wanted to punch that pompous albino face.

"Feel bad." Feli covered Arthur's front with his torso as if shielding him. "No, Gilbert. No."

Gilbert was about to speak with a looming figure hovered over him. He turned to look into the stern face of Ludwig. "Sorry bro. Take over from here." He backed away with an amused smile on his face.

Ludwig grunted in Feli's direction

"Need sleep." Feli said to him. "Hot." He placed his hand on Arthur's forehead. "Hot."

Ludwig nodded with another little grunt.

"Me stay." Feli pointed to himself.

Ludwig could only nod in approval.

Arthur watched through lidded eyes as Feli got up to embrace Ludwig with various little squeals and gibberish. Just like Ivan, Feli expressed childlike innocence and behavior. However, a big brute like Ludwig, who had no issue whipping him yesterday, seemed to melt under the touch of Feli. Arthur knew now that they were a couple; but if someone dense and flakey like Feli can completely overpower a fighter like Ludwig then he should be able to do the same with Ivan. But that would mean he would have to change from prude to seducer, which he had no experience with. He couldn't think about that now. His mind was too cloudy with fever.

It was actually a little nauseating to watch Feli stroking Ludwig's face and cooing at him in a different language, like he was a mother soothing their child. But Ludwig's stern expression had become soft and the man cherished the touches, Arthur could tell. Would he have to pretend like that with Ivan? Feli wasn't pretending, but he would have to pretend with Ivan. There was no chance of him falling for his captor. Ever.

The door to the slave quarters suddenly opened and a loud voice filled the room, a heroic voice.

"I'm back everybody!"

"Alfie!" Feli said happily. "Alfie! Alfie!"

'This must be Boss Alfred.' Arthur looked at the young man, a freed slave; one who gained his freedom from Ivan. How did he do it? Boss Alfred was handsome, with wheat colored hair and charming blue eyes along with a light tan. He was different from his silent brother Matthew, who was paler in all features. It was hard to believe they were related.

"Gather 'round, boys! I got the goods here!" Alfred put down his large sack and took something out of it. "Kiku, here's your dried salted salmon sticks." He handed a wrapped up parchment to Kiku who thanked him graciously.

"Where's my stuff?" Gilbert asked. "Me next!"

"Ha ha ha! Here you go, Gilbert! Good ol' wheat ale!" Alfred gave the jug to the albino who hugged it close and hopped from foot to foot. "Feli, got your soaps here as well as that 'pasta' stuff you need." He gave the squealing man the items. "And for Luddy, I got some good sausages!" He pulled out a string of thick, meaty sausages. Ludwig grunted in approval and took the meat. "Mattie! Come here!" He smiled at his brother and took out a stuffed animal, a white bear. "For you!"

Matthew took the soft bear and smiled sweetly, whispering 'thank you', but Alfred was already moving on.

"Okay, so, where's the new slave?" Alfred asked and Kiku pointed to the bed. "This him?" Alfred looked Arthur over. "He sick or something?"

"Hot." Feli answered.

"He means fever." Gilbert clarified. "Probably from yesterday."

Alfred nodded. "Right. Well, you guys get to work. I'll manage this guy."

"Me stay?" Feli offered. "Hot. Better." He smiled. "Happy Arthur!"

"Alright, you can stay and care for him." Alfred rolled his eyes. "I'll make Matthew do the cooking then. But I have to tell Master Ivan, you know." Feli nodded. "Fine then. So, Feliciano, go get some of that medicine from the pantry." He took Feli's chin in his hand. "BLUE! Get BLUE bottle."

"Blue! Blue bottle!" Feliciano repeated.

"Blue bottle. Pantry."

Feli nodded. "Blue bottle! Pantry!"

"Go." He sent the man hurrying out of the room. "He'll come back with the wrong thing, I know it." Alfred told him with a smirk. "He forgets from here to there. If Ludwig wasn't around to keep an eye on him, Feliciano would have been lost in the castle somewhere. So, you're the new slave, Arthur Kirkland, right? The big mouthed pain in the ass?"

Arthur glared through his fever. "Did Ivan say that to you?"

"Not in so many words."

"You speak well, like me and Ivan. Did he teach you?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nah, I knew most of the language already. Ivan just helped me to learn it better. I'm teaching Feli and Kiku to speak it too. Trust me, Feliciano's voice can get annoying with how stupid he sounds. He's a slow learner too."

"He's nice." Arthur defended the other slave. "Be kinder to him."

"Or what?" Alfred grinned.

"Because when I'm over this fever…I'll wallop you." He grew more annoyed when Alfred laughed at him.

"You're every bit as feisty as Ivan said you are! He really likes you, you know."

Arthur's eyes widened. "He does? He…threatened to smash my fingers yesterday."

"Well, you made him angry, but obviously he didn't do anything to you, so that's saying something! He spoke highly of you, in the same manner he used with me when I was first here as his favorite."

"I'm not his favorite." Arthur said harshly.

"He's interested in you. Very interested." Alfred's face contorted into one of mischief. "He's commanded me to do something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. You're not going to like it, but you don't have much of a choice, being a slave and all."

Arthur didn't know how to take Alfred, if he could trust him or if he should steer clear of the freed slave. He wanted to question Alfred further, to learn how he can become a freed slave like him. There is no way to escape in these dark, snowy mountains for he would get lost and freeze to death. He wasn't that stupid. He wouldn't know his way around the mountains either. He had to gain Ivan's trust somehow, but in a way where he wouldn't have to give up much of who he is. And then, Alfred was looming above him, looking both cheerful yet extremely dominant. Alfred knew he was the boss, and he wanted him to recognize that. And Arthur did but he wouldn't say it out loud.

"He told me a lot about you. I've never heard him speak so much about one slave. It's very easy to win him over, you know. Lose the stubborn act and you can find yourself on the way to a better life here as a slave. But, there is one thing you should know." Alfred bent at the waist to look straight into Arthur's green eyes. "Don't think you can win his heart as your own, because _I_ have that."

"W-what?"

"You'll find out soon. I'm the boss here and I am the leader when Ivan isn't around. I'm the hero that can help Ivan." He flicked Arthur's nose. "You can't."

Appalled, Arthur forced himself to sit up and gave Alfred a weak, one-handed shove. "Are you mad? You think I want to win the heart of THAT barbarian? The one who killed all the monks in my monastery and then kidnapped me to make me a slave?" He panted heavily, feeling the effects of the fever slowing his words. "I don't…want your precious…Ivan. I spit on the name 'Ivan'. Maybe your standards are low…but mine…are not." He figured Alfred would slap him for speaking to the 'boss hero' in such a way. Instead, no blow came. Only a laugh.

"HA HA HA HA! You're so smart that you're stupid! I don't get angry." Alfred stood heroically. "I let things just roll off my back. I may get a little bit angry here or there, but it's nothing you have to worry about. But, you should remember who's in charge here, and that's me. I'm the boss. I have Ivan's heart, I am a free slave, and I own a quarter of this castle! That's why I'm the smart one, and you're the dumb one." He flicked Arthur's nose again. "Your life here can be easy or hard, it's all up to you. "

Arthur sneered. "You think…so highly of yourself."

"So do you."

"But not in such a…a way. You just assume that I…want Ivan. I'm not taking him…from you, alright? I don't WANT him. I want…nothing to do with him. I don't want him…touching me. I don't want to bed him and I don't want to…to dine with him. I want to go home."

Alfred wagged his finger in Arthur's face. "Sorry, but you're stuck here scrubbing floors and fucking the big boss if he wants you to."

"I'm not a whore like you. I'll gain my freedom…the same as you did…but I won't do it lying on my back like you!" He saw Alfred's cheerful features turning hard. "I will walk…these halls with my…my head high, as a free man, with no shame." Despite the fever making him feel woozy, he leaned forward to give Alfred his best threatening glare. "If you stand in my way," he spoke calmly but harshly. "I will destroy you."

Alfred's eyes widened at the threat. He wasn't expecting something like that to come out of this Arthur. Ivan was right; Arthur is a stubborn and fiery sharp-tongued man-shrew. It was no wonder Ivan liked him.

"We'll see about that." Alfred moved towards the door. "And don't think you know me so well, Arthur. Also, there's a feast to be had tomorrow, and you're the main attraction."

"What?" Arthur wasn't sure if he heard right.

"Ivan wants you beside him when all his top warriors come to feast with him in honor of the wintery moon eclipse happening tomorrow night. But your appearance will be," he grinned. "Altered."

Fever-red eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

Alfred just left the room with an echoing laugh. Arthur knew he would come to hate that laugh.

Now he had an enemy, one he had made by mistake. Damn his loud mouth and pride! He had wanted to at least befriend Alfred and learn about Ivan without actually having to spend time with the barbarian. And what was this nonsense about his 'appearance' at the 'big feast' tomorrow? What did Ivan have planned for him? To embarrass him? To belittle him in front of many? Whatever it is, Arthur knew he wouldn't like it.

Exhausted, he collapsed onto the bed to stare at the ceiling until Feliciano returned. He knew it was Feli for the chipper whistling tune is a dead giveaway. Arthur checked to see if Feliciano had understood Alfred's directions for the medicine, seeing the blue bottle in the small hands.

"Ick." Feliciano held up the little blue bottle and stuck his tongue out. "Ick, ick, icky!"

Arthur translated that to the medicine tastes bad. He had to get better and fast before Alfred tried something sneaky. "Thanks. I'll take it." Before he was hot, and now he had the chills. Maybe Alfred cursed him.

"Me help."

"No." Arthur couldn't take his broken speech any longer. "Say, 'I will help'."

Feli blinked, and then his lips and head moved. "I…will…help."

"Good. Say it again."

"I…will help!" Feli said it proudly this time.

"Yes. Thank you." He let Feliciano lift his head as he sipped the terrible medicine. It was thick and minty, a disgusting combination. He was grateful when the other took it away. "Icky."

"Icky!" Feliciano nodded in agreement. He saw Arthur was trembling now. The slave quarters were always chilly but if one was sick like this the cold could kill them! He knew he had to act fast, so without warning, he began to strip.

Arthur did a double take of his head when he saw Feliciano suddenly standing naked by the bed. "What…are you doing?" The man didn't answer but went about removing HIS clothing now. Arthur tried to stop him but the medicine must work fast for his motions were weak and slow. Feliciano had him undressed now and his shivering intensified with the chill in the air. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Warm. Make warm." Feli got into bed beside him, spooning his naked body to Arthur's.

Arthur wanted to crawl out of his skin because he could feel every part of Feliciano against him. "S-stop! Stop this!"

"No. Make warm."

Feliciano was snuggling into him but it was not in a sexual manner. It took Arthur's fever fogged mind a few minutes to understand what Feli was trying to do. With his body heat, Feliciano could continue to keep him warm, thus protecting his body temperature from dropping too low. The nakedness was a bit excessive, and Arthur never truly believed that laying naked together can keep you warm. However, Feliciano's warm body next to his chilled one soon became a welcomed burden. This was all right so long as it was Feli. Now warm with strong medicine in his body, Arthur found himself drifting off into sleep.

A sudden pain along with screaming forced him awake from his drug-induced sleep. Someone had pulled him from his bed, tossed him to the cold floor, and kicked him in the gut. The quick attack left him stunned and confused. For a moment he didn't know where he was or what was going on. His mind forced itself to make sense of the attack, looking up to see Ludwig's infuriated face along with that whip in his hand. Arthur didn't understand what was happening until he heard Feliciano's frantic babbling. He couldn't understand Feli's language, but watched as Ludwig moved to Feliciano instead.

Arthur observed from his curled up fetal position on the floor as Feliciano's words raced from his lips. The smaller man cried out as Ludwig shouted in a wordless bellow and pushed him to he floor. Feliciano, naked and crying, continued to babble while he shielded his head and face with crossed arms. It is clear that he was begging Ludwig not to hurt him.

Arthur understood what was happening and why Ludwig was so enraged. He saw Feliciano in bed with him, both naked, and asleep. He must have assume the wrong thing. So forcing himself to his feet, Arthur stumbled over to them. He knew that Ludwig couldn't understand Feliciano's tongue either, and the smaller man was too terrified to try and speak what words of this language he knew clearly. Arthur would not let Feliciano get whipped for trying to help him. He reached Ludwig in time before the man could bring the whip down on Feliciano. Arthur grabbed the strong forearm with both hands and pulled it back, preventing the whip from unraveling. Ludwig gave him a furious glare yet Arthur could see the blue eyes were moist with tears.

"Stop." Arthur demanded. "Calm down, Ludwig. We didn't do anything of the sort. He was trying to keep me warm with his body. He was trying to help me. Nothing happened. He is yours. I don't want to take him from you." He could see Ludwig's anger melting away with his words. "I speak the truth."

Ludwig dropped the whip, ripped his arm from Arthur's grasp, and fell to his knees to pull his lover into an embrace. Feliciano only cried louder, sobbing into his neck and holding the broad shoulders tight.

Arthur was freezing again. He couldn't remain standing any longer so he wobbled to the bed and got under the covers, holding his still aching middle. That took all of his energy. He was just about to doze off when the sounds of sex and pleasure came from the floor. Ludwig's grunts and Feli's moans told him exactly what was happening. Annoyed and embarrassed, he shoved his head under the pillow to try and drown out the sounds of love making. THAT was love making, not sex. He didn't have to have personal experience to figure out the difference. Arthur knew he would never actually find 'true love' like that for he was too stubborn. He was cynical, skeptical, and had an ego the size of this castle.

'I'm too selfish to love.' He said to himself and fell asleep to the lullaby of love-making.

/

By the evening his fever had broke but his body was still fighting off the effects of it. He remained in the bed, dressed now, while the others prepared for dinner. Tonight they were rewarded, or so he was told, because of their hard work and Ivan allowed mutton for dinner. Arthur could smell the meat from the bed, hot and fresh. He waited patiently for his portion to be brought to him, but instead everyone sat down to begin the meal. Why hadn't they brought him some of the food? With a grunt of annoyance, Arthur got out of bed to get some of the mutton himself. Keeping the blanket around his shoulders, he went to the table and reached for it. Ludwig slapped his hand away.

"What was that for?" He shot at Ludwig.

"Ask Boss Alfie." Gilbert pointed to Alfred at the head of the table.

Alfred swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking. "You didn't do any work today, so you don't get to partake in our special meal."

"I'm sick!"

"Work doesn't stop." Alfred chuckled. "But, we didn't forget you. Kiku, get Arthur his dinner."

Arthur watched as Kiku reached under the table to pull out a small sack tied at the top. Kiku held it out to him and no one else at the table said a word. Arthur snatched it from him to bring back to the bed. How dare they exclude him from a good dinner just for being sick! Once he was settled, he set his eyes on Alfred, knowing that this was HIS doing. Arthur silently cursed the man as he opened the tie to let the cloth fall open to reveal some buttered bread. Regardless of the meal, Arthur was very hungry so he ate the bread without complaint. He wouldn't give in to Alfred. He wouldn't let the 'boss' see his jealousy.

/

Ivan sat at his desk with papers in front of him but he wasn't focused on them. He was gazing out the window at the lightly falling snow thinking about Arthur. He heard from Gilbert that Arthur woke up with a fever and that Feliciano was tending to him. Ivan decided to let Arthur be for today, especially after what happened the day before.

This was the first time he ever felt remorse and guilt for his actions. Arthur pointed out that his threats, as a way to gain control, was a cowardly way of obtaining power. The threats had worked on his little snake, but knowing that gave Ivan no satisfaction. In fact, it wouldn't stop eating away at him. He lost sleep over it. Arthur called him a 'monster'. The word 'monster' is the same insult his mother would scream at his father whenever he lost his temper. It had the reverse effect on him, though. His father would fly into a rage while he felt ashamed. And when he saw Arthur cowering like that, shouting up at him in anger and fear, he was reminded of his parents' many fights. Arthur resembled his mother whenever they physically fought, remaining strong but cowering from the brute strength of his father. Ivan could only see himself as a reflection of his father when Arthur shouted 'monster' at him. It hurt.

"Hey Ivan!" Alfred greeted as he came into the room with a tray. "Got your hot reindeer milk here!"

"Thank you, Alfred. Put it on the side table please."

Alfred did so. "Working hard?"

"No. I'm thinking."

"About?" He walked over to him and sat on the desk but Ivan didn't take notice. Or if he did, he didn't care. "Come on, you can tell me."

Ivan placed his chin on the top his hand and turned to look at Alfred. "I'm thinking about my new slave, Arthur. Have you been kind to him?"

Alfred grinned. "We're buddies!"

"Somehow I doubt that." Ivan chuckled weakly. "I know you're giving him a hard time. You never like any of my new slaves right away."

"Well," Alfred leaned back on the desk and kicked his feet. "He's a real pain in the ass. You were right about that. But I don't get what his big appeal is. He's a loudmouth."

"So are you!" Ivan laughed.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at him. "It's the blonde hair and eyes, isn't it? That's not worth the amount of abuse you have to put up with."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "If I recall, you were a little spitfire as well. I called you, 'my proud eagle'."

"You haven't called me that in a long time." Alfred pointed out but he did not want to say that he missed the term of endearment from Ivan. "And we haven't been together in awhile too. Don't you like me anymore?" He said with a playful pout.

"Alfred," Ivan leaned back in his chair. "Of course I care about you."

"But?"

"But I don't care for you in the same way you care for me." Ivan gave him a pained smile. "I cared enough about you to grant your freedom and that should count for something."

Alfred quickly turned his head to look out the window. Ivan's words had wounded him but he knew them to be true. He just didn't want to believe it, and now with Arthur in the picture, Ivan would no longer focus his lust and desire on him. They have been growing apart recently but Alfred wasn't ready to give up just yet. Ivan would soon grow bored with Arthur once he 'conquered' the blonde in the bedroom. All the fun, mystery and excitement will die after the first few beddings, and then Ivan will come back to him.

"Alfred? Did you tell Arthur of the feast tomorrow?"

"I did."

"And what was his reaction?"

"He didn't say much but I also didn't tell him all the details. I just said he was the main attraction, which he is."

Ivan gave a nod of approval. "How far did Matthew and Kiku get with the outfit?"

"Halfway done. Are you sure you want to do this, Ivan? It seems a little weird to have him dressed like a snake and put in a cage."

"It is a kinder form of punishment." Ivan replied. "Word has quickly spread that I have a magical 'snake man' in my castle, one that many wish to see. I have my pride as well, the same as Arthur. My men have to recognize and remember the type of power that I wield. Besides, it'll be fun." He smiled.

"Arthur will be pissed."

"He will, but it's better than having his fingers broken and his eyes burned out." Ivan remembered the look of horror on Arthur's face. "But before tomorrow night, I don't want Arthur working. Here are my orders; allow him full reign of the library. Bring him papers and a quill with ink so that he can write. Feed him what he wants. I want him to be happy, at least a little bit, for tomorrow night."

Alfred frowned. "I think you're giving him too much freedom too quickly."

"Don't worry about what I choose to do and not do with my slaves. You are still a servant in this castle, so you have to follow my orders." He said seriously. "If you cannot bear to do it yourself, then have Matthew or Feliciano serve Arthur instead. He is a very smart man, Alfred. I need someone like him around here to help me with castle management."

"That's my job!"

Ivan laughed. "Alfred, you can't read. You speak well and learn quickly, but you can't read well at all. You can barely pen your name."

Alfred blushed in frustration. "It's because I don't want to learn. I learn enough about your ways!" Ivan knew he was lying. Alfred couldn't bring himself to agree with Ivan, that reading was very hard for him to do. Learning to speak another language he had prior knowledge of was easy, but reading those damn words was near impossible. They all mixed together and it made his eyes cross whenever he tried to learn. It also didn't help that his vision is always blurry. He never let on, but he had very poor sight. There is no cure for it.

"Trust me on this, Alfred. I know what I am doing. Arthur is a snake so I have to be the snake charmer. What better way to charm a vicious snake than to give it a bit of happiness? I want to earn Arthur's trust."

"So you can sleep with him?"

"That is not the full reason for all this." Ivan pointed out. "But my business is not yours to know, Alfred."

"Hmph. Whatever. You're the boss." He slipped from the desk and moved to stand behind Ivan, beginning to massage his shoulders. "Can I sleep here with you tonight?" He whispered in a sultry voice by Ivan's ear. It didn't have the result he wanted for Ivan calmly brushed him away.

"Not tonight, Alfred. Make sure Arthur is eating well and drinking water. Let him know what I have planned for tomorrow, about the library and his writing."

"You're the master."

Ivan didn't flinch when Alfred slammed the door shut behind him. His mind was focused on Arthur, picturing how lovely he would look tomorrow night dressed as a snake. "You may still think me a monster, Arthur, but I promise to never lay a hand on you. This is one battle you have won."

/

Arthur still could not believe his luck. Here he was, a slave, sitting in the library of a massive castle with paper and ink at his disposal. He thought his fever was acting up when Alfred told him about what Ivan had ordered, and Arthur loved the way big boss man was seething with annoyance. When Alfred had brought him here, he couldn't help but laugh at the man's mistune when he walked into the door. Alfred had just glared at him and left, leaving him alone in the library.

There was still the mystery of tonight's feast, however, and Alfred refused to tell him anything about it. Whatever the case, he had the urge to write about this place, the slaves who live here and their master. Arthur knew he had a great tale to tell, and if he continued to stay in good favor with Ivan, then perhaps his 'master' will let him continue writing. Once he was free he could have the book published. It would make for a very exciting story! So with his quill in hand, he set to work planning out his tale.

It wasn't until late afternoon when Ivan entered the room, followed by Alfred, Feliciano, and Kiku. He looked up from his work, his hands filthy with ink, and noticed all four staring at him. Arthur frowned at them, not saying a word, until his eyes landed on the strange hunter green cloth in Kiku's arms.

"Master." Arthur said the title coolly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ivan folded his hands behind his back politely. "This is to be the outfit you will adorn tonight for the feast. Kiku, if you will?"

Arthur watched the small dark haired man hold up the long green cloth that came to a point at the bottom. The strange outfit was all one piece, with a collar and closed back. The front remained open. Arthur raised a heavy brow and shook his head in confusion. Maybe it was the end effects of his fever making him see things. "What is that?"

"It's your snake outfit." Ivan answered sweetly. "You will be dressed as a snake in a cage, seated beside me, for all of my warriors to admire but not touch."

Arthur's eyes widened. So this is what he had planned for tonight! The sheer audacity of it! "I will do no such thing!"

Ivan pouted. "Even after the great treat I gave you today?"

"I am not some prize to be gawked over!" Arthur countered. "I am a human and I demand equal respect! I will not play this game!"

"I will give you a choice." Ivan breathed out in a sigh. "I knew you would act like this. Either do this tonight for me, or be tied to my bed for the rest of the night and all of tomorrow to be pawed at by me. Think it over, will you? You have…a minute." He giggled.

Arthur couldn't believe it. What kind of threat was that? Dress like an idiot or be tied to a bed and taken advantage of? Ivan knew all the right buttons to hit, and once again, Arthur found himself defeated. He would rather wear a costume and sit in a cage then allow himself to be touched by Ivan. Although, he had to admit that the idea of being tied to the bed was not at an unpleasant thought. He just knew that it was wrong, that he shouldn't think or even feel that way when there is no love behind it. Not that he can love anyway. And if he were to fall in love, Ivan would not be the one. He would run Ivan's heart through with a sword before he would try to conquer it.

"Very well. I will do as you say this evening, Master. But, under one condition."

Ivan smirked in amusement. "You dare to bargain with me?"

"Without an ounce of fear. I do this thing tonight for you, and in return, I am allowed to read and write rather than slave away."

"Ah, very clever," Ivan let his fingertips meet. "But not at all terribly demanding. I will grant you this, however, you will still to do a bit of work. Perhaps you would like to serve me personally? You can become my groom."

Arthur tsked. "What does THAT entail?"

"Why, seeing to my every need of course!"

"No thank you." Arthur declined. "I'll take to scrubbing the floors and steps."

Ivan nodded. "Suit yourself. Now then, you'd best start getting ready. Kiku and Feliciano will help you dress. Ludwig will bring the cage. I'm sure you will do splendidly tonight, my little snake."

Arthur hissed at him.

Ivan felt his cock throb at that. "See you tonight then." He left with Alfred into the hall, closing the door behind him. He turned to his old lover. "I need you to do something for me, Alfred."

Alfred crossed his arms and looked away. "If you want to see him and me together, then I refuse."

Ivan slapped a hand to his face. "No, that's not it. I need you to prepare my room for a two day shut in."

"Say what?" Alfred tilted his head.

"I'm going to win Arthur over once and for all! I have a magnificent plan that will see me victorious!"

Alfred grumbled. "Care to tell me more about it?"

"You will have my room stocked up with food. Sweets mainly. And pies. Lots of different pies. Rhubarb sounds delightful, but we will need a bit of variety. Ale and wine, of course. Lots of blankets and oils, books too."

"I still don't understand what you're getting at."

Ivan grinned. "Me and Arthur are going to be spending a little…quality time together. We will be locked up in my room for two days. We'll get to know each other more. You and the others will come occasionally to bring us hot meals, empty the chamber pots, change the sheets, and so on. But my goal is to have Arthur completely cornered to the point where he will have to submit to me."

"Wouldn't it be easier to slip him that aphrodisiac?" Alfred offered.

"No, no, no! I want Arthur to submit to me willingly. I want him to offer himself to me on his own." Ivan drooled at the image of Arthur finally giving in. "I am the snake charmer."

"You're insane." Alfred shook his head, refusing to meet Ivan's eyes for he was growing extremely jealous of Arthur. "But if this is what you want, me and Ludwig will see it done."

Ivan kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Alfred. I know I can always count on you."

/

'This is _stupid_.' Arthur thought to himself as Kiku and Feliciano dressed him in a _stupid_ outfit.

There wasn't much to the snake outfit other than to look like said animal and appear sultry. His legs were forced together inside the snake body, leaving him little room to spread them. He would be moving like an actual snake, which he figured was the sole purpose of the outfit's design. The fabric of the collar grew itchy under the weight of the iron collar, the accursed thing. Now Kiku was painting green scales on specific parts of his body, mainly his face and shoulders. Feliciano set to brushing his hair, picking out any bits of imperfections like fuzz or dirt.

Arthur wished he knew why Ivan was doing this to him. Why would he want to show him off but none of the other slaves? Unless he did. Arthur asked both Feliciano and Kiku if they had to do this as well and both shook their heads 'no'. Then he asked if any of the others had to do this and the answer was the same. So it was only him. What did Ivan want to accomplish with this?

They all turned towards the door when it opened, showing Ludwig wheeling in a cage with Gilbert following behind. "Your carriage is here." Gilbert grinned and snickered.

"Hilarious." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yo, I want to talk with you." Gilbert took a seat on the floor in front of him, motioning for Kiku and Feliciano to continue on. "I'm surprised yer doing this."

"I don't want my fingers broken." Arthur answered.

"The master is happy with this. He likes you. You should be nice to him. You get more flies with honey. Be less me and more kind. You will get like Alfred that way."

Arthur looked at him seriously. "I plan to change my ways a bit. Not by much, but I am rethinking my strategy here."

"We get treated nice if we are nice. We are slaves, but things aren't that bad if we are nice, right? You have to do the same."

"I understand. I appreciate the counseling, but leave Ivan to me. I will take care of my own business with him. Just focus on yourself, okay?"

Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "We serve tonight. You get lucky. You get to stay in that cage and look pretty."

"I'd rather be serving."

"Veh! Done!" Feli squealed. "Done! Pretty!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Ugh. I wish I was ugly. I wouldn't be going through all this if I looked like a troll."

Gilbert laughed. "Hey, Master likes pretty things. Be lucky you are pretty. He's nicer to pretty ones."

"That's just cruel and not fair." Arthur argued. "Leave it to men in power to think that they are only worthy of those who are pretty rather than normal or average."

"Pretty people get far in life just because they are pretty."

"I don't think so."

Gilbert got up from the floor. "Whatever." He said flatly, moving over to stand next to his brother. "The feast is starting soon. We need to get you there."

Kiku lowered his tiny paintbrush from Arthur's cheek and said, "done."

Ludwig carefully picked Arthur up from the floor to bring to the cage. Gilbert opened the top lid as Ludwig settled Arthur inside. The lid then was closed and locked. Gilbert grabbed the rope to pull and Ludwig pushed.

Arthur blushed. 'This is completely embarrassing.' He cursed to himself. Arthur briefly wondered what else this cage has been used for if none of the others had to do this. Was it for an animal? Was it for torture? The word torture made him shiver.

But he had some time to think as he was wheeled through the castle halls. Gilbert reminded him about being 'nice' and attempting to win Ivan over the same way Alfred did. It was a choice he'd have to make against his better judgment. He escaped Ivan's threats of torture last time but with the second or third time he may not be so lucky. His hopes were to ease off of the insults and try to treat Ivan as more of a friend. The idea of it had his stomach turning, but at least he would try to keep away from anything sexual. There is no doubt in his mind that Alfred won his way with Ivan through sleeping with him. Sex can soothe the savage beast. Yet Arthur believed that he could still win Ivan over without having to surrender himself to desires.

Yes, he was curious about being intimate with another. Women never really appealed to him in the same way that men did. He found women to be complicated and difficult to understand, plus he grew up around men more than women. Most of what he knew about women came from all his studying, of history, philosophy and sociology. He always kept in mind, however, that he cannot assume everything he reads to be completely true. Books did not speak for each individual, man or woman.

Still, he would have to be kinder to Ivan. Tonight he would play into the role of 'little snake'. He would look at it as dramatic play, like the shows the monks would put on around religious holidays. He was good at play acting. And that's when it hit him. Acting! He was a superb actor! All he would have to do is ease his way into a play act with Ivan! This way, he could win his independence and still keep true to himself.

'But what if Ivan falls in love with me?' He thought for a moment. 'Simple. Act like you are a falling for him to.' Nothing was certain, of course. He would have to plot out his act carefully, look at each tactic from every angle before proceeding. Suddenly his position here as a slave didn't seem so terrible. If he played his cards right, he could climb higher than both Alfred and Ludwig, maybe even Ivan himself.

'I have to get to know Ivan more. But what if…what if I can no longer pretend?' Now he was having doubts about his own feelings and heart. There was always the chance that the tables can turn and he could fall in love. 'No. I've never loved before so I am incapable of loving another person. I'm the only one I can trust.'

It didn't settle well with him.

Another set of doors open. The feasting hall was alive with laughter, feasting and drinking.

Now began Act One of the performance.

**End Chapter 3 TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello everyone! Thanks for the support! Here's chapter 4, right on time! Special thanks to my beta for her hard work!**

*****Warnings: Language, humor, oral**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The hall was alive with laughter and cheers, the sounds of rowdy men.

Arthur remained in a trance like state as he was wheeled out among the warriors, each one dirtier and more smellier than the next. He couldn't miss their stares of curiosity as they tried to understand what exactly is in front of them. To Arthur, it felt as if he were at an animal auction, being paraded around a bunch of men and sold to the highest bidder. It was something likely to happen if Ivan decided to sell him to these men, his men, as a gift for their loyalty. The very thought of being pulled from the cage and tossed into a pile of lusty men nearly had his food coming back up his throat. Arthur told himself that he would die before he let so many men abuse him.

'You know you're lying.' His subconscious spoke. 'You're no coward, to be afraid of dying, but you just have too much stubborn pride. You'd let them do what they want with you,' his subconscious became his own voice once again 'But I will walk with my head still held high, as if they didn't bother me at all.'

His eyes focused on Ivan then as the brothers lifted him up and onto the wooden dais to sit beside the barbarian. The look on Ivan's face was one of triumph and pride. Yet looking at Ivan now, dressed light in deer-hide clothing (or something), gave him a funny feeling in his lower belly. His captor looked like a normal man sitting in a chair, nothing like the barbarian who had killed the monks and made him a slave.

All this time, Arthur figured that Ivan was just the usual fat noble feeding off of rich food and the blood of innocents. Seeing him in his plain clothing proved his theory incorrect for the light haired barbarian is all solid muscle with just a bit of nobleman pudge. Ivan had to be the biggest man he had ever seen, but all the warriors in this snowy world were the size of giants! Yet Ivan was still the biggest in his opinion. His hands were large and rough with leather bands hugging his forearms. Leather, wool and fur are a big commodity in this ice world, he thought.

Ivan looked up on his snake tucked away in that little cage and his cock started to ache at the sight of the serpentine body. He had to cross his legs to keep others from seeing his 'excitement'. In case this happened tonight, Ivan chose to wear black leggings to make it harder for another to see a bit of an erection. Now he was glad that he did follow through on his notion to expect to be enamored by his new slave. His little snake. Those green eyes were glaring at him now.

Getting up from his chair, he crouched down to the front of the cage to gaze back into the green eyes. "You look lovely tonight." He said softly.

"If you are trying to embarrass me then you've failed." Arthur snapped back. "This is humiliation, yes, but it still will not break me."

"I simply want my men to see what I am capable of. That is why I've asked you here tonight."

Arthur glared at him, feeling a sneer lift his lip. "How very brave and noble of you to have kidnapped a harmless monk and keep him a slave. Oh yes, a warrior like you must be very, very proud of that."

Ivan lowered his eyes but smiled. He lifted them again to gaze upon Arthur. "I am proud. You fought me well that day, little snake. I still have the bite mark to prove it. You fought me with all your might even though you knew you could not win."

"I could have won if I tried hard enough."

"Then you wanted to get caught by me." He said with a grin. "Naughty little snake."

Arthur rattled the cage with his hands. "Remember, I'm only doing this because of your cowardly threats to break my fingers and burn out my eyes! I wouldn't allow you to do this if I weren't afraid of your threats, wretched creature!"

"Just for tonight, lay here and look pretty. My warriors will want to come and look at you. Should they say or do something you do not like, then you may deal with them as you wish." He stood up from the floor. "Trust me. They will find it very amusing."

"Eat shit and die." Was Arthur's response.

As the warriors came up to view him one by one they spoke to their leader in whatever tongue they speak here, and Ivan responded in the same. Arthur hated that he did not know what they were saying but he knew they were discussing him. That was very obvious. One man knelt in front of his cage, showing a rotting mouth of yellow teeth as he leered at him. Arthur narrowed his eyes at the man, hoping the dumb ox could read his expression. But the man was as stupid as he figured when he stuck a finger through the bars to 'coo' at him. Arthur wanted to bite that finger but when he saw the days, maybe weeks worth of dirt on the large hand he thought better of it. It was at a moment like this where he wished he knew how to break a bone so he could see that dirty finger dangling! That would be a treat to see! Yet all he could do was roughly bat the finger away and hissed harshly. The man moved away with a laugh, which annoyed Arthur.

"HA HA HA HA!"

Arthur's eyes widened at the sound of THAT laugh! Alfred would never let him hear the end of this! He saw the 'boss slave' step onto the dais and greet Ivan with a kiss to the cheek. If Alfred wanted Ivan to be his, then he could have him! He would have to keep showing Alfred that he had no intention of stealing the 'heart' of Ivan, if the brute even had one. The disdain for the blue-eyed loud mouth intensified when he crouched down in front of the cage, giving him a white-toothed grin.

"Well, you're a sight for sore eyes! You know, every guy in this place wants to bang you right now. When are you going to put on a show?"

Arthur smirked. "Don't rope me in with you, man-whore. I still have my man-virginity and you don't. I'm worth so much more than you are right now. No one wants a used up old ass like yours." He couldn't stop the next words from escaping his lips. "It's no wonder Ivan wants me. I'm fresh, new and clean."

Alfred's face flew into a rage and he started to rattle the cage. "How dare you, you-" It was Ivan who stopped him from shaking the cage.

"Alfred, it's dangerous to antagonize a vicious snake." Ivan said calmly. "You may get bit."

"You're going to let him talk to me that way?"

Ivan's cool expression turned humorous. "You're going to let him get to you that easily?" He leaned in to whisper to Alfred. "Arthur is too much for you to handle, Alfie. He can outwit and outfox you with both hands tied behind his back. I still care enough for you where I don't want to see you end up hurt because you provoked my little snake. It will be your fault and your fault alone."

Alfred broke away from him. "Gee, thanks." His voice was heavy with malice. "I can't wait until you grow bored of him too."

"Alfred-"

"Fuck off, Master." Alfred hurried from the dais, his hands clenched at his sides while weaving through the waves of warriors.

Ivan just watched him leave with a flat expression.

"You're a rat bastard."

Ivan looked down at Arthur, who was looking up at him through the bars of the cage.

"Can't you see he likes you?" Arthur said and rolled his eyes. "I clearly don't want you, Master, but he does. Go with someone who wants you. It's clear you only want me because I intrigue you- I'm a fighter and I don't like to give in. But Alfred...he can make you happy." Arthur wasn't sure what possessed him to stand up for Alfred this way. It had to be because of the expression of hurt and heartbreak on Alfred's face with whatever words Ivan whispered to him. "Don't lose a chance at happiness."

"I know how Alfred feels about me." Ivan said when he crouched down to face Arthur. "But I never felt the same way for him, at least, not on the same emotional level. What I feel for you is entirely different." He reached his hands through the bars to cup Arthur's face. "When I saw you in that crypt, a feeling came over me unlike any I have ever felt before, even more so than when I met Alfred. Such an intense feeling cannot be ignored." He gave a wolf grin. "That's why tomorrow, you and I are going to be spending private time together. All alone. Locked up in my chambers. For two days, maybe more."

"Are you serious?" Arthur's mouth dropped open and his eyes nearly glazed over. "Two days...alone...in a room...with you? Only you?"

"Excited?"

"Mortified."

"Do I frighten you that much?"

"Not at all. I'm more concerned about how I can escape once I've slaughtered you." He gave a crooked smile. "Are you brave enough to leave yourself alone with me?"

Ivan only licked his lips. "I will give you every chance to kill me, my little snake. But I know you won't do it. You don't have the heart or the skill to kill a man properly. Besides, our time together will be so pleasant that you will not want to kill me!"

Arthur watched the childish expression turn handsomely dark and dangerous, making his lower belly feel as if a hundred butterflies broke from their cocoons and fluttered around wildly.

"I am going to charm the pants right off of you, Arthur Kirkland. I will be between your legs before our time is up. You will learn what pleasure is, and then you will come to love me."

"Love?" Arthur whispered the word. "Love is not real, you fool. Love has no absolute theory other than a fond feeling one feels towards another. Love can be between a warrior and his noble steed. Or a dog and his master. A prized fruit and the one who grew it. Siblings love each other. Families love each other because they have to, not because they want to. You are looking for 'love' in all the wrong places." He said seriously. "You will not find that illusion with me."

Ivan's pale brows lifted in surprise. "So you do not believe in love? You believe that your heart cannot come to love another?"

"In my heart there is no room for such storybook nonsense." Arthur replied seriously. "It's not just the books I've read that helped me come to this conclusion about myself."

"What else has?" Ivan asked.

'The spirits I see.' He said to himself. 'The spirits see the world differently, and through them, I see that world too.' "It's a secret buried deep within my heart."

"Is that why there is no room in your heart for me?"

"There will never be room in my heart for you. So take my body if you must. Awaken wanton desires in me...but expect nothing more than a warm bedmate to pass your cold lonely nights." His voice was even and steady. "My body is one thing. My heart is another. But my mind is greater than both."

Ivan stared at him intently, unbelieving of the words that came from those chapped lips. They were not what he expected to hear.

"Then you are the true lonely one here, not me." Ivan responded evenly. "You cannot feel love because you do not love yourself." He saw the stern features twitch. "I pity you, Arthur Kirkland. For someone so smart, you're stupid." Ivan stood up and snapped his fingers at Ludwig. "Take him away! Prepare him for tomorrow!"

Arthur could only watch Ivan as Ludwig and Gilbert hauled the cage away.

/

Lying in bed that night, Arthur stared up at the ceiling, listening to the snores and soft breathing of the others. Ivan's words from earlier were plaguing him, keeping his mind running without a moment's rest. What did Ivan mean by he didn't love himself? Arthur loved himself more than anyone. No one knows you like you know yourself. And yet, Ivan's statement wasn't settling very well with him. It's not that he didn't want to love, but more the fact that he could not love.

'I don't have to love myself to recognize love. What a stupid theory.'

Love, to him, is just a theory, as he had stated to Ivan. The barbarian seemed to think differently on the issue of 'love'. People like Ivan take words too seriously- a word like 'love' only has meaning when you put an emotion behind it. A mother or father could continuously beat their child but still say they 'love' them. His own parents only 'loved' him because they felt obligated to. He was their child so they had no choice in the matter. They had to love him, it's not as if they wanted to. Arthur also recognized how overused the word 'love' is in songs, poetry, and fairy tales. Such silly children's stories should not be told them because it sets them up for disappointment. To find out that 'love' is not what they always thought can drive them mad. 'Love' was better left unspoken.

'You care for someone, you don't love them- stupid made up word.' He gave a snort, rolling over onto his side to brood. Instead, he saw that he was not the only one awake, but so were Ludwig and Feliciano. 'Now there's a pair of blockheads.' But he chose to watch how they interacted with one another. Arthur could assume that they were 'in love', but that was only an assumption right now.

The two sat up in bed facing the other, Feliciano's skinny arms resting upon Ludwig's shoulders. They were staring at each other while speaking silent words. Ludwig's features soften to a woeful expression with Feli turning his face to meet gazes once again. The smaller man tapped at Ludwig's lips and the mouth opened. Feliciano peered inside at the missing tongue, made a soft little mew-like sound, and kissed the others lips. Ludwig let himself fall forward against Feli, letting his head rest against the lithe chest and lowering his guard to show his vulnerability. Feliciano held the blonde head tenderly and stroked the hair, muttering unintelligible words in a soothing tone, much like a mother comforting their child.

'That's not 'love'.' Arthur told himself. 'That's two wounded dogs licking each other's wounds. Ludwig has no tongue and Feli has half a brain, both uneducated slaves who share an understanding based on their environment.' That is the conclusion he came to to understand their behavior towards one another. 'Fools.'

So why did the scene leave him feeling so empty?

Once sleep finally came to him, he entered a dreamworld, one he is all too familiar with. He hadn't been in this world since he was a little boy. He thought that such a world was only of a child's imagination, but the spirits seemed to want him to return to his dreams. The spirits, though absent at his kidnapping, came to him now.

_He was a snake, long and green, slithering along a stone floor inside a castle. Humans walked around him, taking no notice, as he moved along the floor, trying to not get stepped on. His belly was empty. His fangs filled to the brink with venom needing to be released. The floor is cold, his belly is cold, but in his snake's mind he knew it wouldn't be for long._

_A small mouse wandered into his path; a timid little thing, brown and gray fur covering it with tiny ears and whiskers flicking all around. Silent as the night, he approached the timid, quiet little mouse. He was now within striking range. The mouse turned to look at him, pale purple and innocent eyes turning fearful as the rest of the small body stilled, paralyzed with fear. He struck quickly with his fangs piercing the warm skin. The mouse was an easy kill. After swallowing it whole, he found that he was still hungry with urge to hunt._

_'It'sssss a dangerousssss world here.' He thought to himself as he slithered this way and that. 'I musssst rid mysssself of my enemiesssss if I am to esssscape.'_

_A rabbit hopped into his path. Sweet and soft, simple brown fur and amber eyes looking about the world with innocent joy. A stupid animal. Such an easy kill. With one bite the venom took less than a minute to kill the rabbit, which he engulfed with vigorous hunger. He wanted to keep on the hunt and fill his belly, kill and eat his way to freedom._

_He came upon a gray cat sitting up high on a shelf, looking down at him with lazy brown eyes and swaying tail. The cat was much too high up to strike. If it wasn't attempting to fight him, then he wouldn't bother with it and keep going. A howl like that of a wolf or a dog echoed in the castle. He froze for a moment, curling up into a coil to make himself small. Two wolves appeared in his path, large beasts with multiple fangs and claws that could tear flesh. One wolf threw its head back and howled. The second did the same yet no howl came out- a silent wolf, but nonetheless deadly. They were in his way. They are too big to eat, but one good strike to a leg will see them both killed._

_He lay in wait._

_The wolves came towards him. The silent one approached first, its black nose coming down to sniff curiously at him. He struck quick and hard, sinking his fangs into the wolf's face. It reared back, howling silently in pain while the other wolf attempted to avenge it. He struck this wolf too, striking its leg with his fangs. He could feel the venom spilling into the flesh of the wolf. Lifting himself up from his coil, he swayed in victory while watching the two beasts crawl to their deaths, finally falling still. They were too big to eat, so he left them where they fell._

_But there was something up ahead. Something large and strong. It was many feet ahead of him, a large form resembling a bear. He knew it was that beast he had to strike if he were to escape to freedom. The beast seemed to notice him, its blackened form hidden in the shadows of distance._

_'It doessss not fear me. Foolissssh beassst.' He slithered towards it. 'Sssstand in my way and I sssshall kill you.'_

_Something quick moved to his right. He turned to look: nothing._

_Something quick moved to his left. He turned to look: nothing._

_'What issss thissss?' He questioned as the form moved in his sight again. This time, however, he caught a glimpse of the long form with four legs. His snake eyes widened when he realized what it was. 'Mongoossssse. Wretched creature! Where are you?' His snake head darted all around, frantically searching for the mongoose, a known killer of a snake. A foreign creature. 'Where are you?' He began to panic._

_Something suddenly leapt on him, striking at his neck and biting through the scaly skin. He whipped his head around violently, feeling the heavy body of the mongoose moving with him. They tumbled and rolled along the floor with the mongoose gaining control of the fight. With his neck stuck in strong jaws his fangs could not strike to release their deadly venom. He was completely helpless without his head and fangs._

_He lost this fight. The mongoose had won. Lying helpless on the floor, he watched the large beast in the distance slowly walk away and out of sight. Before him stood the mongoose, blood around its mouth, his blood, and piercing blue eyes staring down at him, which seemed to be laughing._

_'Blue eyessss…'_

Arthur sat up quickly in his bed and something collided painfully with his forehead. "OWWWW!"

"OWWWWWIE! WHAT THE HELL, ARTHUR?"

"Alfred?" Arthur, rubbing his forehead, peered at the boss slave who was also rubbing his head. 'Blue eyes?' He gasped, throwing himself back against the wall. 'Blue eyes! You-'

"Are you okay?" Alfred finally asked. "It was so weird. You were in some sort of trance!"

The other slaves were all around him as well, looking upon him with either concern or curiosity.

"What?" Arthur looked to all of them.

"Trance." Gilbert repeated. "Your eyes all clouded over. Weird and spooky."

"Vehhhh!" Feliciano hugged Arthur's head to his chest and whimpered. "Scary! No again! No!"

Arthur allowed himself to calm down. 'I was in my dream world again. The spirits are speaking to me once more.' "I'm sorry, everyone. It happens sometimes."

"Well, you better not do that with Master Ivan." Alfred scolded him. "You have to get ready to shack up with him. So get out of bed and eat something."

"Y-yes." 'What a strange vision.'

He thought about his vision while he ate his porridge, ignoring the chatter from the others around him. The image the spirits were trying to show him was clear. These men at the table were the animals in the dream. Matthew the silent mouse, Feli the rabbit, Kiku the cat, Ludwig and Gilbert the wolves, and the mongoose...Alfred. Arthur looked to the boss, who was laughing merrily with Gilbert.

'He is my biggest opponent here in this room. The others are easy prey, but Alfred, he'll prove to be trouble. Ivan is the bear, no doubt, and Alfred is guarding him. Alfred is my true threat to freedom. I must conquer Ivan, but I can't do that if this dope Alfred is standing in my way. How does a snake fight a prime predator like a mongoose?' Arthur would have to think on it later.

Right now his main focus is on Ivan.

/

Ivan sat in his room awaiting the arrival of Arthur to enjoy their two day shack-up. All of the supplies were prepared; piles of firewood, a barrel of wine and a jug of vodka, extra blankets, a lot of books, paper and quills, and a variety of oils. The oils will be for massages and sex, of course. He had their lunch prepared, which is pheasant with baked spiced apples and roasted nuts. For dinner, Ivan ordered cooked venison seasoned with dried herbs and basted with a sweet honey glaze. For dessert, he had Feliciano make two pies, one winterberry and the other apple. As a hot drink, he had spiced apple cider. He is certain Arthur would appreciate everything he has done.

For entertainment, he had his chess set brought in, his drawing supplies, and a harp. He remembered Arthur mentioning that he knew how to play the harp, and one other instrument he is unfamiliar with. With luck, perhaps Arthur would play for him.

He looked at himself in the mirror, sticking out his chest and straightening his shoulders. He sucked in his belly a bit to admire his physique. Yesterday evening he noticed how Arthur was looking at him with a gaze that did not promise death and suffering. It was a tender gaze. Ivan took that special gaze as the little snake admiring him. For this little shut-in adventure, Ivan's plan was to keep himself as humble as possible so as to not pose a threat to Arthur. This was to be a way to coax and charm the dangerous little snake to his bed, and hopefully, break the barriers around Arthur's heart. He even had a special gift for Arthur!

But Arthur's hateful words about love had troubled him greatly. Everyone wanted to be loved; if not loved than cared for or cherished by another. He understood Arthur's theory, but it was just that; a theory. Arthur had no evidence to back up his love theory other than some books he's read and what he has experienced in life so far. He knew that Arthur was deeply troubled and angry but didn't know how to express his emotions properly. With these two days, he hope he can chip away at Arthur's shield and find the man buried beneath the iron scales.

"That little snake intrigues me like no other. If I don't have him as my own, I may just go mad. There is more to Arthur Kirkland, this I know. And I will find it, come hell or high water!"

A knock came at the door. "Master Ivan," it was Gilbert. "Arthur is here."

Ivan put the fur cloak around himself. "Come in." He watched as Arthur appeared, dressed in the clothing Ivan provided for him; a long sheer tight shirt with a black robe. "You may leave us, Gilbert. Thank you."

Gilbert closed and locked the door behind him.

"So, this is your plan to woo me then?" Arthur said as he walked toward the window to look out at the snowy scenery. Snowflakes started to flutter gently from the gray sky. More snow. "Keeping me locked in until I cave?"

"Not as harshly as you think." Ivan responded with a bow. "I simply wish for us to get to know each other better. I find that staying in close quarters with another, locking away the outside world, helps to bring us closer."

"A snake can bite at any time." Arthur warned. "You may have just locked yourself in with your death."

Ivan chuckled. "I'll take the chance. You'll come to find that you may enjoy this time with me. I have many things that you like." He walked over to the desk to show the pile of books and papers. "I too enjoy writing. I thought one of the activities we could do is write something, and then share it in front of the fire with some wine or vodka, maybe a sweet or two? And we can take turns reading to each other." He pat a pile of thick old books. "I have many genres here to your interest. Philosophy, mathematics, science, literature, astrology, almost anything you can think of. I figure you and I can have some roaring debates!"

To his surprise, Arthur found himself smiling for the first time in days. "You want to discuss topics with me?"

Ivan picked up a book to open it, balancing it along his arm. "It's not often I get another intellectual in my castle, one that can shovel shit as well as read and write."

"But I am still your prisoner. Your slave." Arthur's smile retreated to another frown. "What's the catch?"

"My only goal is to see the true you, Arthur Kirkland." He began moving towards him. "I want to watch you shed that iron-clad snake skin of yours and show me what lies beneath." When Arthur didn't move away from him, Ivan reached out to cup his cheeks. "I think, you hide behind such tough skin because you are afraid."

"Me?" Arthur scoffed. "Afraid? Hardly."

"You are afraid because of your hair and eyes, which is considered a curse. People want to harm you, or they are frightened of you. Not many want to take the chance of coming in contact with you. I think that is why you keep so many people away. The more you keep people away, the less you'll get hurt. Completely understandable for someone like you."

Arthur pulled away from him and gave Ivan a harsh shove. "Stop talking as if you think you know all about me! You know nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Then educate me." Ivan said calmly with another bow. "I am humbling myself to you. We are now, for these two days, simply Ivan and Arthur."

"My name first."

Ivan chuckled. "Very well. We are simply Arthur and Ivan, and we are at the service of one another."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Ivan. The man was being much too strange, and kind. A bad combination.

"Well, how about we pour some wine and play a game of chess? Do you know how to play?"

"Of course I do! I played it with the monks whenever we got a chance." Arthur let his pride show proudly upon his face. "I never fail!"

Ivan's eyes sparkled in challenge. "This coming from someone who has never seen a war, fought in a battle, or even planned one. You think you can beat me? A man who knows how to organize his men for battle? Chess is, after all, a cheap game of war."

"And how many men and women, in history, leading armies have failed in their battle planning?" Arthur countered. "Try to name some of the famous ones who had other plan the battle for them."

"Ah, you got me there." Ivan poured them both a goblet of red wine while Arthur sat the gaming table in front of the fire. Ivan brought the wine over to him. "I guess I'm white, then?"

"I'm always black."

"Hm. Why am I not surprised?"

By the third game, Arthur had lost his temper and knocked all the pieces onto the floor. He never denied that he is a sore loser. Three times he had lost! Three! The angrier he got, the more calm and patient Ivan became. During one move, when Ivan took his rook, he decided to throw the piece at the man instead. Ivan had tsked his lips and wagged a finger in his face, calling him a 'sore-head'. Now he had his back to Ivan, arms crossed, and teeth grinding.

"I'm sensing some tension from your side." Ivan said while trying to stifle a laugh. "I think," it was so hard not to laugh. "you owe your poor knight an apology." He held up the black horse head piece. "You sent him to the slaughter. Were you blind?"

"Shut. Up!"

"Poor little knight." Ivan nuzzled the piece. "You'll have to send his widow a purse of coins."

"SHUT IT!"

"Want to play again?"

"I want to punch your stupid fat face in!"

Ivan pouted. "So violent."

Arthur spun around with a look of shock and anger. "ME? Violent? Look at your reflection, dumb-dumb! Your hands are stained with blood! Mine are clean!"

"Tell that to your knight." He waved the horse piece at Arthur. "Neigh, neigh!" he gave the horse a squeaky voice. "Why did you kill me, King Arthur?" Ivan thought it was best to end it there, for the dark look in Arthur's eyes promised him pain. "Perhaps we should retire from chess. Lunch will be here very soon. I hope you like pheasant?"

"I'll eat almost anything." Arthur saw Ivan's wolf grin and he growled. "I'll bite 'it' off!" Ivan paled, and that delighted him. "Don't think I won't. You and your filthy mind."

While waiting for lunch, Ivan allowed Arthur some relaxation time and let the snake read a book. When lunch came, he made up a plate for Arthur to give to him along with another goblet of wine. Arthur was completely engrossed in the book but took the plate with a muttered 'thanks'. He had moved to lay on his belly with the book open so he could eat and read at the same time.

Ivan had to take his lunch on the bed, all the while staring at Arthur. His eyes trailed along the slight curve of Arthur's hips and contour of the long back. Arthur's body was fragile and frail, like a woman's, although he would never say that to him in fear of losing an eye. Then Arthur had his legs in the air, bent at the knee, slowly kicking them back and forth while green eyes followed the words in the book. Such long legs, Ivan thought, and pictured them wrapping around him not once but twice. Would Arthur's body resemble a snake when they finally get to make love? Would he dance and writhe against the bed like a snake? While riding his cock, could Arthur rock his lithe body in gentle waves, like a snake dancing to a charmer's melody? Those questions would likely not be answered tonight.

"Arthur," Ivan walked over and took the empty plate. "Would you mind if I drew for a bit?"

Arthur finally looked up from his book. "You know how to draw?"

"My big sister taught me."

"Oh, sisters? I think I recall something about them...or I heard about them from the other slaves. Where are they now?"

"Living their own lives. My eldest sister is married, living on the other side of this mountain with our neighboring county. My youngest sister is...well...she is a bit on the wild side." He said as he set up his paints and canvas. "She is riding with the forest tribe."

Arthur returned to his book. "No wonder you have a soft side. Is your big sister very caring? You said before that your mother was fairly cold, as well as your father."

"Yes." Ivan answered, taking out a thin piece of charcoal for sketching. "She is more of a mother figure to me than my actual mother was. She is a bit of a crybaby too, but very sweet. Now my younger sister," he began sketching. "She is a frightening piece of work. You two would never get along."

"Hmph. You think I'll be here that long to meet your younger sister? Don't be stupid."

Ivan just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he continued his sketches. He couldn't stop himself from sketching Arthur, giving his lower half a snake form. One sketch had Arthur rearing up from his coiled body, preparing to strike. Another of him slithering. By the third he started to get a bit silly, wanting to annoy Arthur in a most pleasant and teasing way. He sketched himself beside Arthur, whose belly was round with eggs. The fourth had him coiled around his eggs. The whole picture was both hilarious and sweet, yet he knew Arthur would not see it in the same light.

"What do you think of my sketches?" He asked while carrying the canvas over to Arthur, holding it up to him. "I think I caught your snake side well."

Arthur looked up at the sketches. Immediately, his face was a mask of anger and embarrassment. The pregnant snake picture of him was the absolute worst of the four. In a rage, he jumped up from the floor to snatch the canvas away.

"How dare you portray me in such a manner! To think I would even want to bear your children must be your stupidest thought yet! I would have everyone kick me in the stomach to miscarry should such a thing happen, if the world turned upside down and all the stars fell from the sky!" he stormed towards the fireplace and tossed the sketches into it. "What vile trash!"

Ivan slapped his hands to his face dramatically. "So angry! They are only pictures. The best art is the type that offends." he said with a giggle.

"I should kill you for dishonoring me!" Arthur threateningly pointed a finger at him.

"For drawing you as a snake-man?"

He gripped the front of Ivan's cloak in his fists. "You know damn well what I speak of!"

"Alright, I apologize for offending you." Ivan stepped back to bow. "Forgive me, Arthur."

"Eat shit and die." Arthur went back to his book and ignored Ivan until dinner.

The venison was delicious. Arthur couldn't get enough of its sweet and tender flavor. Like a starving dog he picked the bone clean of all meat, not caring if his mouth is covered in juices. Delicious juices. During dinner he also chose to drink the wine, finding that it went down easier the more he drank it. The wine, he knew, would calm his nerves but cloud his thoughts, so he made sure to keep from getting drunk. Now he had a warm flush in his cheeks, drunk off good food rather than wine.

"Hey Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"Be honest with me. Why do you keep those other slaves? What do you do with them? Do you sleep with them? Do you keep them just because they are oddities like me?"

Ivan began to cut up the winterberry pie. "We've spoken of this already. I've only slept with Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert and Feli. Alfred was my favorite so I spent more time with him. Pie?" Arthur nodded, accepting the plate.

"Alfred thinks of you two as a couple. I assume you know that?"

"I do." Ivan said and cut himself a piece of pie. "But our time is over, and Alfred knows that but he doesn't want to acknowledge it. I understand you both feel threatened by the other, but I would appreciate it if you both tried to find some civil, common ground to behave properly."

Arthur took a bite of the pie first before answering. "Did you tell Alfred this? That you don't want to be with him anymore?"

Ivan nodded. "He's stubborn, just like you."

"So why me then?" he ate another piece of pie. "Alfred cares about you. I don't. You only want to conquer me, and then toss me away, the same way you did Alfred."

"You do not know the extent of my relationship with Alfred, so butt out." Ivan politely warned. "It is none of your business."

"We're not a damn harem, you know! Stop treating us all like one! We are not your whores!"

Ivan narrowed his gaze. "I never once called you or my slaves 'whores', nor do I think of them as such. They simply obey orders."

"That's even worse!" Arthur shouted. "You say that I don't love myself? Well, you don't love yourself either! You need to bask in the illusion of 'love' by ordering those weaker than you to pretend to love you! It's ridiculous! That's why you are so enamoured with me! It's because I spit on your orders! I won't even give you the illusion of 'love'!"

Ivan stood up from the table. "You talk too damn much."

Arthur saw him come around the table so he quickly avoided him. The table was small, not leaving much room for him to stay out of Ivan's long reach. Making a snap decision, he darted quickly to the left in hopes of seeking another place to hide. But Ivan moved quick for one so big and caught his arm, jerking his body to him. Arthur beat his free fist against Ivan's chest but it must feel like a mouse punching a bear to Ivan. His attacks were doing nothing. Ivan only grabbed his other wrist and held them both with ease as Arthur struggled with all his might.

Ivan's lips were upon his own. He pulled away and slapped him, but Ivan didn't take the hint. Their lips were crushed together once again with that thick probing tongue forcing its way inside. Arthur bit down on it, not hard, but as a warning to stop. Ivan pulled out for a moment to hiss in pain yet the lips came again, hot and wild. Arthur thought it felt like Ivan was trying to swallow him whole. Now who is the snake?

He didn't know if it was the wine or his mind, but his body was responding to Ivan's kiss. But he would not give Ivan the satisfaction so he continued to struggle, though weakly now. In a flash, he found himself thrown over Ivan's shoulder and carried to the bed.

"Beast!" he shouted. "Brute! Monster! Demon!"

"Silence! Or I will be forced to kiss you again!" Ivan tossed the smaller man onto the large bed. "I'm not going to hurt you." he said calmly while crawling on the bed towards Arthur. "But I will make you feel good."

Arthur kicked at him with his feet. "Stay away! Don't touch me! Don't- ah!" Ivan had his ankle in a tight grasp, and soon the other followed.

His first thought was rape. Ivan was going to take what he wanted now, which made him begin to panic. Truly panic. His fight would be over at this point. There is no way he could fight off Ivan if the man wanted to take him just like this.

Instead, the pressure came not from entry but from his groin as his flaccid penis was suddenly engulfed in hot, moist heat. He threw his head back with a sharp intake of breath before lifting his head to see that Ivan had him in his mouth. His own hands flew to his mouth to keep his cries of shock and building pleasure from being heard. Already he was growing hard within Ivan's mouth as that thick tongue rubbed along the underside and swirled the tip. He was losing himself to the pleasures of the flesh- a weak spot in the human psyche.

"Stop!" he cried out, gripping Ivan's hair to try and push him away. "Don't do that! AH!" Ivan swallowed him more. "STOP!" A deep, throaty groan came from his lips as he felt his tip hit the back of Ivan's mouth. The pleasure was unbearable, nearly impossible to fight. It shamed him to feel so wanton, to actually be enjoying what Ivan, his captor, was doing to him. "I said...stop!" He whined out but arched his hips into Ivan's hot mouth. He didn't want Ivan to stop. He didn't want the pleasure to stop.

The pressure quickly built within his lower belly, traveling through his groin and to the tip as his whole body shuddered with release. A choked cry left his lips while his fists gripped the sheets, riding the waves of orgasm. He felt Ivan suck him harder the moment he came, figuring the brute swallowed everything that came out. Now he was panting on the bed, limp and flushed, full of afterglow. Even his legs fell limply to the side as Ivan moved from his place between them.

'You fool!' Arthur scolded himself and slapped his hands to his face in disgust. 'You gave in to pleasure! You idiot! You let him win!'

"You're beautiful in your pleasure, Arthur."

"SHUT UP!" he sat up from the bed and threw a pillow in Ivan's direction. "I did not consent!"

Ivan tilted his head to the side. "You didn't oppose the idea either."

"I fought you!"

"You begged, arched, and moaned. I did not hurt you in any way, I only gave you what your body asked for. Your mind and body are two different entities." he tapped his chin. "And I'm pretty sure you told me that I could have your body but not your mind. I was only doing as you instructed." He grinned.

Arthur gasped. "Don't you dare turn this around on me! I did not ask for you to do that...that...thing to me! It was vile and disgusting!"

Ivan playfully smacked his lips. "So says the sweet snake cream that fills my belly." he laughed at Arthur's screech of rage. "Arthur, why are you getting so upset over this? You said so yourself that love is simply an illusion, a theory, a made up word that is given more power than it deserves. Let me ask you this, do you think THAT sort of thing should be done between lovers?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as he eagerly awaited Arthur's answer.

Arthur felt cornered, like an animal with its predator only a mere foot away. "That is lust, plain and simple."

"But what is lust if not a form of love?" Ivan countered. "Two or more people who love one another can easily lust for the other. Making love is a strong, healthy part of any romantic relationship."

Arthur, still trying to shake off the pleasure from before, shook his head wildly. "Love and lust are not one in the same! Lust is pure sex! The correct word is desire!" He countered as well. "You desire the body of your lover. Lust means you want satisfaction in whatever way you can get! Desire is something that you work towards!"

Ivan bowed. "Like I've been doing to you?"

Arthur frowned.

"You just said it yourself: I'm desiring you. I desire to have you by my side. I desire to have you in my bed. I desire to have you tenderly caressing me with honor and devotion."

"But as a slave."

Ivan lifted his eyes. "Would you stay with me if I offered you freedom?" Arthur shook his head. "Then this is the way things must be. I do not share your ideas or theory on love and lust, Arthur. True, there are many different levels concerning both, but they are not something to be shunned. Yes, I did not ask your permission to take you into my mouth as such. However, I gave you the upper hand."

"How so?"

Ivan began to pace the length of the bed. "You see, in my culture, dominance is everything. Warriors are the alphas, and I," he pat his chest "I am the head alpha. I can take what I want, when I want, however I want. That is my right as alpha in this world. I do not submit to a slave like you. Giving you pleasure with my mouth is a sign of weakness as an alpha. You should be doing that to me. I should never do it to you, because I am the dominant one. It is shameful. However, I am not a stupid man, and I do not believe fully in the ancient customs of my people. I gave you pleasure to show that I respect you, that I want you to feel good under my touch. Do you understand?"

Arthur blinked a few times as he took in Ivan's explanation. All this time, Arthur had forgotten one very important detail about this icy world: the have a different culture. Cultures have different views and morals on everyday life. They all have their own code to living, and Ivan just explained one piece of his culture. He understood Ivan's actions now; the man was trying to show him, right now, alone behind closed doors, that they are indeed equals. Suddenly, he was seeing Ivan in a different light, and it both fascinated and terrified him.

**End Chapter 4 TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Sorry for the slightly late update! There will be one more chapter after this! Thanks for reading! And special thanks to my beta for her quick work!**

*****Warnings: language, dark themes, angst, hardcore yaoi**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Arthur couldn't remember falling asleep yet when he woke up, the first thought on his mind was not his captivity but the best sleep he has had in awhile. The bed was warm and soft beneath him, feeling like thousands of silky feathers contorting to his body. The smell of the bed is musky, not fragranced, like someone else has been sleeping here. That's when his mind reminded him of the situation he is currently in. This is Ivan's bed, in Ivan's chambers, as Ivan's captive.

Only he isn't a captive now, or at least for the next day or so. Ivan proved to him last night that they were equals inside this room. And then the memories of pleasure came back to him, which made his brows furrow and his teeth grind but his lower regions tingle. He shouldn't be lusting after his captor, it is against the laws of being human…or something. Arthur couldn't quite reason with himself, and that started to bother him. Lust was lust no matter where it came from. He could, if he wanted to, take either Ludwig or Gilbert into bed if he wanted to satisfy his lust. If that's even what it is. Curiosity probably. He said to himself. He didn't need to be satisfied by Ivan for any other will do when it comes to pleasure- on an intellectual level, of course.

'Speaking of which…where is the big-nosed lummox?' Arthur asked while sitting up in the bed, blinking his sleep hazed eyes to look about the room. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Ivan sitting by the fire and…knitting? "What are you doing?" He asked in mild outrage.

"Oh, you're awake." Ivan said, looking up from his knitting. "How did you sleep?"

"Well enough." Arthur responded as he got out of bed to storm over to Ivan. "Are you actually _knitting_?"

"Is that a crime?"

"No but…it's queer."

Ivan paused in his knitting to look up at the blonde. "Queer? What's so queer about knitting?"

"That you're doing it!"

"I am. I still don't understand why you are looking at me as if I grew another head?"

"Men don't knit!"

Ivan scoffed. "Why can't a man knit?" He held up the scarf of green he is knitting. "I live in a cold climate, Arthur. Wool is important, and having a good strong knit is key to surviving in the snow. My Baba taught me."

"Who the devil is 'Baba'?"

"My grandmother! She was wonderful at knitting. I learned from the best." Ivan hummed then as he went back to his knitting.

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ivan was right. Anyone could knit, but it isn't natural or expecting of a man. "Let me rephrase what I was saying earlier. You are…you're a warrior. A fighter. You swing weapons, you crack skulls, you kill men, you rule with an iron fist, and yet you knit…in a chair…like an old woman."

Ivan, focusing on his knitting, chose not to look at Arthur as he answered. "I never read anywhere in any book that states a man, or woman, is limited to their skills. Society sets standards, yes, but there is no law written that says they must be followed. Yes, I am a warrior that kills easily, but I know how to be gentle as well. I like to knit. I like to mend and sew. I like baby animals. I enjoy painting. Just because I'm a warrior doesn't mean I have to limit myself to blood, guts, gore and glory." He laid the knitting in his lap to smile sweetly at Arthur's blank face. "But, if I wanted to, I could stab your eyes out with these knitting needles. As could my Baba."

"I don't know what to make of you." Arthur said. "Sometimes I think you're smart, and other times, like now, I think you're a soft head!"

"I'm not soft in the head!" Ivan pouted. "But I am smarter than you." He grinned.

"HA! As if you could outsmart me!"

"Ah, I didn't say 'outsmart'. I said that I'm smarter. Do you know how I know that?"

Arthur wanted to smack the smug look off of Ivan's stupid face, but instead he kept calm. "How?"

"Because I don't make assumptions about people based on looks, culture or gender." Arthur frowned at him. "Hm? Oh, I'm sorry," he laughed "Did I offend you?"

"GIVE ME THAT!" Outraged, Arthur ripped the knitting from Ivan's hands, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it. "That's what I think of your philosophy!"

"AH! My knitting! Why are you so cruel?" Ivan whined while trying to rescue his scarf. "Don't rub your stinky feet all over it!" He called from the floor but got a foot in his face followed by a shove with that foot.

"Look who's talking, Piggy! You stink more than anyone I've ever met!" He kicked the knitting to Ivan.

"Pig? You're calling me a 'pig'?"

"Of course! With that huge snout of yours, I bet you can sniff out truffles faster than any pink piggy in the barnyard! Go get me some truffles! Oinker!"

Ivan, hurt and offended, whimpered at Arthur. "You…you're mean!"

Arthur, seeing as how he was back in control, stepped on Ivan's knitting again. "You're fat like a pig, too! Are you sure you're not a pig in human clothing? Did some winter witch cast a spell on you? Oink, oink, oink!" Ivan continued to stare at him, not saying a word. Arthur figured he was gaining the upper hand, proving who was smarter and stronger. "Wait, you're not a piggy, I've changed my mind. You're a HOG, because you're hairy too! Hairy, stinky and fat! Maybe we should be having YOU for dinner instead!"

The outcome of his insults did not happen the way he thought. Ivan calmly stood up from the floor and faced him, having to tilt his head down to meet his eyes. Arthur hated how he had to look up at Ivan for it was just another reminder that Ivan had control. He wondered if he went too far with his insults, but Ivan didn't look offended or angry. In fact, Arthur couldn't read his expression at all. Maybe he gained Ivan's respect?

"I don't think you're ugly or fat at all." Ivan spoke. "I would never attack your looks verbally. I think you are very pretty, with soft skin and light muscle. Your hair so gold, like the sun, and I feel warm whenever I touch or look upon. Your eyes remind me of emeralds, strong stones that are beautiful to look at. I find that you are very cruel to a person who doesn't look upon you as a curse but as a normal man. You are so afraid to seek happiness because you fear how people will treat you, so you'd rather keep them away than allow yourself to get hurt. You are more blind than Alfred in this aspect, Arthur. Alfred may not have strong vision, but he sees people better than you do."

'He's trying to turn this around me!' Arthur thought to himself but realized that Ivan's technique was working. Ivan saw right through him as if he were made of nothing but glass. Yes, he didn't want to be near people because they see him as a bad omen, a curse, a menace to society when he knew, deep down, like Ivan said, he was just a normal man. Granted, he had the power of second sight, meaning he could see spirits and understand what they tell him, but it is a power that is harmless. The spirits only show and tell, they never attack. Arthur always took his second sight as a gift while others thought it a curse. Now Ivan is telling him that he sees him as a normal man who is afraid. But he isn't afraid!

"Not all of what you think is true, Ivan. I was born differently than others. Not just my hair and eyes, but my special gift as well." he saw Ivan's look of curiosity grow as he spoke. "I was born with second sight. That means I can see spirits and ghosts. Sometimes the spirits just appear before me because I am the only one who can see them. Sometimes they show me things, things that will happen, have happened or can happen. I scared my mother so often when I was little telling her of the people, the spirits, I always saw in our house that she forbade me to ever speak of them. So I am considered a curse to people who don't understand me."

"I understand you." Ivan replied. "I believe it is a gift too. You are fortunate to have such a gift. Now, what do your spirits say about me?"

Arthur raised a brow. "Well, nothing, actually. They haven't spoken to me about you." He couldn't tell Ivan of his dream as a snake devouring the other slaves.

"I see." He bent down and picked up the knitting. "I was making this scarf for you. I chose the green because it matches your eyes. But you don't want it, so I'll just keep it."

"It's for me?" Arthur was a bit surprised.

"Yes."

'Why isn't he looking at me?' Arthur wondered as Ivan moved away from him, going over to a pile of clothes and start to dress.

"We're cutting our time short. I've decided."

"Short?"

"In other words, you're going back to the slave quarters to work." Ivan stated coldly while he dressed. "Take some of the books, paper and quills with you, if you wish. I'll call Ludwig to come and escort you back to the slave quarters."

Wait, it was over already? Arthur thought they had another day, not that he was complaining, but something he said must have really hurt Ivan's feelings. The large man wouldn't look at him as he spoke, remaining calm but firm. He obviously angered him in some way, but could it really have been the pig insults? It seemed like something too silly for Ivan to get so upset over. Then, Ivan tossed him some extra clothes.

"Wear those when Ludwig comes." He ordered lightly while taking another key to open the door from the inside and call for someone to summon Ludwig.

Arthur looked at the clothes. "Hey, Ivan, why are you suddenly cutting this 'lock in' time short?"

"I am the Master of this castle. I don't have to answer you." He stated in a cold tone. "And do not call me 'Ivan'. I am 'Master' to you. Refuse to do this and you will be punished."

"Back to this again?" Arthur sneered. "Threatening to punish me because I am no match for you?" He felt his knees buckle under him at the sudden harsh look Ivan gave him.

"On the contrary, slave. It is you who are no match for me. I was so wrong about you. I gave you a chance, and now you blew it."

Ludwig appeared at the doorway then, awaiting orders.

"Take Arthur back to the slave quarters. Let him pick what books he wants. He can take paper and some quills with ink. Tell Alfred to set him back to work." Ivan turned to look at Arthur coldly once more. "If he doesn't obey, punish him in whatever way you or Alfred see fit."

"WHAT?" Arthur shouted. "ARE YOU-"

"SILENCE, SLAVE!" Ivan's voice was loud and it echoed in the room.

Arthur felt himself cower a bit at the sound. This was not the same Ivan he saw last night. He must have really done something wrong. Now he is going to be at the mercy of Ludwig and Alfred. Ludwig he could handle, but Alfred will try to make his life a living hell now that Ivan is against him. He would just have to harden his snake scales and sharpen his fangs.

/

"Well, well, well, look who's here!"

Arthur glared at Alfred as the man sat at the desk of the very small 'boss' room. He was back to his iron collar and ankle chains, flanked by Ludwig and Gilbert. Alfred was only smiling with a big grin that promised hardship and punishment.

"Pissed Ivan off, hm?"

"I don't have to answer you." Arthur snapped back. "So what are you going to make me do? You obviously want to get back at me so what do you have planned?"

Alfred tilted his head. "You know, it's not me you have to worry about, slave. It's Master Ivan. You just burned your bridges with him. You have no protection now."

"Pfft. I know that." Arthur countered. "So let me be punished for standing up for myself and spitting in the eye of authority. So what will it be? Shoveling shit? Cleaning the water closets? Sleeping with the cows?"

"Nope. Laundry with Matthew." Alfred answered. "You'll be bounced around from job to job. Matthew needs help with all those heavy wet linens. After, you will wash the dishes in the kitchen. Then the steps in main hall need to be scrubbed. And lastly, you'll gather firewood for the rooms."

"That's all?" He snorted. "Hardly considered a 'hardship'."

"Says the guy who hasn't done anything like that for any length of time." Gilbert answered.

Arthur glared at Gilbert over his shoulder.

"Let Arthur discover it for himself." Alfred said, and wrapped the green knitted scarf around his neck.

When Arthur saw it, his brows furrowed quickly. "Where did you get that?" He asked with disdain.

"Ivan gave it to me. He knitted it for me." Alfred answered.

"No, he knitted it for me! He said so!"

Alfred laughed. "Whether he did or didn't, it's mine now. And I love it!"

Arthur wished he could turn that green scarf into a snake so it could choke Alfred to death. But why did he care that the scarf was given to Alfred anyway? He dismissed the question.

"Put him to work. That is all." Was Alfred's last command before the brothers led Arthur away.

/

Four days. Four long, hard, back breaking days of slave work that never seemed to end. Doing the laundry with Matthew each morning had his arms aching terribly, the muscles stretched and worked to a constant throbbing. His wrists felt as if they were numb from all the washing of the dishes; dunk, wash, dry; dunk, wash, dry; dunk, wash, dry. Then the scrubbing of the stone steps…so many stone steps. His fingers were swollen, his knuckles scrapped raw, and his palms littered with blisters, both broken and newly formed. And it is not just his hands and arms that were destroyed, but his knees and feet as well. The soles of his feet were rough and dirty with a few little cuts under his toes. His knees were black and blue, while beneath the coloring lay prickling white skin dotted pink. Yet all of his ailments did not stop there; his lower back ached constantly, his thighs screamed with every heavy lifting of the firewood and the iron around his ankles have forever rubbed away the skin. He didn't have time to read or write…and he hadn't seen Ivan.

They kept him from food and drink, not entirely, but he only received the slithers and leftover scraps from the meals. Only Alfred could feed him, and it was never much. Sometimes Feli and Matthew would sneak him an extra slice of bread and he was grateful to them. Kiku often ignored him, choosing not to bother with him in any way that didn't concern work. Gilbert sometimes looked at him with pity but it was never for long. And Ludwig would have none of his defiance. But it was Alfred who is the worst. They never even let him bathe.

But the next morning, Arthur refused to get out of bed. He was angry, tired, and sore. He thought he could handle all this work in order to show Alfred that he couldn't be beaten, but Gilbert's words held true. The more he worked, the harder the strain was on his inexperienced body. Such heavy labor, constantly, was something he isn't used to. Now he was pissed again. So annoyed that he refused to move, even when Ludwig appeared in his line vision.

"Fuck off, brute." Arthur told him from the bed. "I need to rest."

Ludwig grunted.

"Tongue-less bastard. Fuck off!" He felt his rage building with each passing second of Ludwig standing there. "I'm not moving!"

The strong fist gripped his hair and dragged him from the bed, landing him on the floor. Arthur glared up at Ludwig who now had his whip out. He wanted to kick his feet at Ludwig but the shackles stopped him from doing so. Ludwig grunted at him again, probably warning him one last time to get up. Arthur shook his head 'no', and the whip came down. He screamed as the leather bit his lower back, splitting the skin open and it happened more times than he could count. When Ludwig had finished, Arthur could barely move for each time he did, the whip wounds would stretch open, tripling the pain. His throat was raw and hoarse from screaming, yet no one came to his aid. The others, at least a few, were in here with them but no one stopped Ludwig from hurting him.

Ludwig left him there, cowering and crying in pain on the floor. Arthur didn't know what to do for his body was a mass of aches and burning pain. It was a struggle to get back into bed, crawling on his belly like a crocodile only to find no relief other than mild warmth of the sheets. Someone came over to him but he didn't look at them. The voice belonged to Feliciano, full of concern.

"Me help."

Arthur groaned. Not only did he have to deal with pain but now had to listen to this idiot's broken language. "Go away." He muttered.

"Me make better. Poor Arthur."

Something in him snapped then. Ignoring his pain, he lifted himself and back handed Feliciano, feeling his raw knuckles hit the fine cheekbone. The small man cried out and began sobbing. Arthur felt terrible for what he had just done. He acted before he could think. But now his fear returned when he heard Ludwig's tongue-less bellow of rage. He would be whipped again! In a desperate attempt, he tried to leap from the bed but a strong hand caught him by the hair to pull him back.

It all happened too quickly. Ludwig moved like a bolt of lighting. One moment he was on the bed, the next, on the floor. His wrist was gripped in Ludwig's strong fist with his palm flat on the floor. He looked up at Ludwig. He saw the weapon in the brute's hand, a hammer. Feliciano screamed, but he screamed louder as the hammer broke his hand, sending bolts of pain up his arm and throughout his body. He cradled his broken hand against his chest, sputtering out pants and gasps of pain. Already his hand had turned black and swelled. He couldn't move it. This hand, his good hand, is now broken. He cannot hold a quill!

'Kill me…just kill me.' He begged silently to no one. 'Kill me…I rather die than live this life! End the pain!'

There came a soft touch to his shoulder but he jerked away from it. The touch came again, so he looked up at the person touching him to find Feliciano's tear stained face looking at him. There is a bruise on the cheek where he slapped, the act that he was punished for. He should never have done that to Feliciano, he didn't mean to. He snapped when the man said, 'poor Arthur'. At that moment, it sounded as if Feli was degrading him, pitying him, but instead the man was sympathizing with him and trying to help. What kind of monster was he becoming?

"Sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Feli…"

He never, ever, sought the comfort of another but he did not push Feliciano away when the other brought him into a hug. Arthur didn't pull away. He remained in Feliciano's arms, refusing to move.

/

Ivan stared at the chessboard, contemplating his next move. Alfred is easy to beat, but he still liked to use all of his skill. "How is Arthur doing?" He asked while moving his rook.

"He's losing it." Alfred answered. "He pissed off Ludwig and got punished for it."

"Did he?" With his next move he stole Alfred's knight. "What did Ludwig do to him?"

"Well, first he whipped him. And then, Arthur made the biggest mistake of his life by smacking the shit out of Feliciano, right in front of Ludwig."

Ivan raised a brow. "Why would he hit Feli?"

"Well, this is what I was told by Mattie, who saw all of it. Arthur got mad at something Feliciano said, so he hit him. Ludwig, in retaliation, broke Arthur's hand, the one that slapped Feli."

"Broke his hand?"

"Snapped it. A clean break, though." Alfred pointed out. "It will heal over time. It's not like he'll never be able to use it again, but it did send a very strong message to Arthur. Soon he will be broken down to a regular slave following orders. He is a tough nut to break, though."

Ivan frowned. "I see. So…he is scarred then?"

"He's not used to hard work, Ivan. His hands and feet are getting used to the labor. It's his own fault for pissing Ludwig off."

"I want him brought to me." Ivan commanded. "Have him brought here, right now, as is."

"Why?" Alfred raised a brow.

"Because I said so. Now do it!"

Alfred frowned, but stood up and bowed. "Yes sir."

/

Ludwig shoved the wounded man through the door of Ivan's study and slammed it closed behind.

Arthur stood with his head down, staring at his bandaged hand and then at his feet. He heard movement in the room, knowing it to be Ivan.

"Come here." Came Ivan's firm demand.

Unwilling to experience any more pain, Arthur shuffled along the floor towards him with the chains singing along the carpet. His feet ached to the point that it was hard to walk for the sores that littered beneath bit at his nerves. Around his ankles remained constant streams of blood from the iron shackles rubbing at his skin, both old and new. The whip marks had been patched up with bandages, but no salve to ease the hurt. When he made it to the desk, he couldn't bear to look at Ivan.

Ivan took in Arthur's battered exterior, seeing as Alfred had truly taken him on his word to do whatever he wanted with Arthur. Ludwig also followed his commands a little too well, but at the same time, he knew what a stubborn jackass Arthur can be. He didn't like how Arthur wasn't looking at him.

"Got into a bit of trouble, I see. Answer me, slave."

"…yes." Came the soft reply.

Ivan got up from the desk and approached Arthur who flinched when he came near. Arthur's clothes were stained and dirty, tattered everywhere. He was dirty from head to toe, looking ragged, worn, and hungry. He sudden ripped open Arthur's clothes to let them pool on the floor so that he could examine the other's body. Arthur trembled from the cold of the room as he stood naked before him. Ivan saw his body a canvas of bruises, cuts, welts and grime. Arthur's legs trembled beneath his own weight with knees and feet spotted with raw skin. He circled Arthur to see his bandaged back, noticed the faded whip marks on his thighs, and then stood in front of him again. Next, he reached out to gently lift Arthur's broken hand in his own, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the other.

"You're hurt, tired and hungry aren't you?" Arthur didn't answer him. "You brought all of this on yourself, you know. Your stubbornness and pride has led to this pain. There is no one to blame by yourself."

"…it is not all me." Arthur said in a whispered tone. "You brought me here against my will."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "I did, but I never meant for you to have such a harsh life, a life that you have made for yourself. I gave you multiple chances, Arthur, and you spit in the face of each one."

"…"

"You still wish to fight this?" Ivan finished with a heavy sigh. "What to do with you…" he turned back to his desk when he heard the shuffling of chains. Behind him, Arthur got down onto the floor and slowly laid back on the carpet, spreading his legs as far as the chains would let him. "What are you doing?" Arthur did not look at or answer him, keeping his vision at the far side of the room. 'He is submitting to me.' Ivan thought. 'He's giving in…but not in the way that I would like him to.'

"Do it." Arthur said.

"No. There are other things we must do first." He had exercised his power on Arthur and won, but now it was time to heal the wounded and broken animal.

/

Arthur didn't expect to find himself shackle free in a hot tub of oiled water, naked, with Ivan cleaning him. At first, the hot water had stung every open wound but only for a few seconds until the pain went away. The water numbed the wounds from head to toe, and his body was singing with the joy of being clean and pain free. He didn't protest when Ivan washed him, starting with his hair and then his body. Ivan was careful around all of his wounds, letting the warm water do most of the cleaning and healing. Neither of them spoke, which was fine, for Arthur's voice was so dry and hoarse that it took too much energy to speak.

Now that he was relaxed, his focused on his mind on the spirit world, hoping that they would advise him what to do. Now he needed guidance…he needed the spirits to tell him what he should do. 'Talk to me, spirits. Come to me…show me what I must do…to survive. Show me!' he closed his eyes and willed the spirits to answer him.

When his eyes opened, he saw the glowing shadow of a spirit against the far wall. So they had answered him. Keeping his eyes on the spirit, he leaned back against Ivan's chest and asked it what he should do. The spirit did not answer him but Ivan's hands did, which brought him back to the tub situation. He kept his eyes on the spirit as Ivan's hands roamed his body, rubbing his inner thighs and brushing over his nipples. Beneath the water he felt his nipples harden into little buds that Ivan's fingers took as a sign to pinch and roll them. He groaned with the touch, feeling the tingles of pleasure begin to push out the memories of pain.

'Is this what you're telling me to do?' He silently asked the spirit. 'Give in to him like this?' The spirit's form sparkled in answer. 'Men like Ivan lower their defense when they are in bed with another.' He let out a soft groan when Ivan's large hand found his growing member. 'What other choice do I have?' The answer was 'none'. Ivan lusted after him. He gained Ivan's respect with his strong will and now broken body. If he wanted to surpass all and gain the upper hand on Alfred, he would have to give his body to Ivan. 'I suppose there are worse things.'

He was at his wits end at this point in the game. There was no chance of gaining power in the slave quarters with Alfred running the show, so he had to focus his attack elsewhere. If Ivan wanted to claim his man virginity, then so be it. At least sex, he knew, came with pleasure more than pain. Laying on his back will be easier and more fun than doing hard labor. Plus, Ivan's kisses to his neck sent little tremors of delight through his body, peeking at his nipples, and finishing in his lower belly. He had been through so much pain and suffering in the last four days that whatever pain there is during penetration will not equal to his smashed hand and torn back.

'I had to hit rock bottom…but now,' he turned around in Ivan's lap to straddle him, resting his hands over the edge of the tub. 'I know how to climb back to the top.'

Inexperience will be a plus for him because it will give Ivan another reason to feel dominant. If he could learn how to control Ivan this way, as Alfred had done, then he could gain his freedom. With a bit of hesitation at first, Arthur pressed his lips to Ivan's, locking them in a kiss. Arthur assumed Ivan would just take what he wanted yet the barbarian kept the kiss caste. For a moment, Arthur wondered if the other sensed something was amiss due to his sudden change in attitude by submitting so easily. Or maybe, Ivan was simply being gentle to him, as he had done so many times already. Even the kiss was not at all bad. Arthur did not know how to make it better but left it up to Ivan's probing tongue. This time the kiss was different than the one Ivan forced on him in the woods.

"What are you doing?" Ivan had to ask once they broke the kiss. "I thought you were too good for this."

Arthur lifted his lashes to look at Ivan as he answered. "It's because I want to."

"What changed your mind?"

"Stop talking."

Ivan gripped Arthur's rump under the water. "Do you yield to me?"

The word 'yield' made him question his current decision. But something inside told him that he must yield to Ivan first before he could get the man to yield to him completely. 'I have to give a little to gain a lot.'

Those green eyes bore into his, staring at him with a haunting look of power and seduction. Ivan thought about how a snake's look can petrify its prey with fear. It was not fear that had held him in those green eyes but the sheer beauty of them, both strong and fierce. Between his legs he felt his cock swell to press against the other's silken skin. If Arthur said the words he longed to hear, then there would be no escape from sex tonight.

"Yes." Arthur whispered against Ivan's lips. "I yield." The words came out easier than he thought they would.

Next thing he know, Ivan unleashed his lust and sexual prowess upon him. Ivan's tongue devoured his mouth like a hungry wolf tearing at its prey. Strong hands caressed his body, reminding him of just how helpless he is when compared to Ivan's strength. The touches were gentle, though, so as to not hurt his wounds, which Arthur appreciated. The hot water and the oils in it helped to soothe the pains away so any time a large hand touched or brushed over a wound there was only mild discomfort. The biggest ache now is found in his groin for it was hard with desire- but not just from the pleasure of Ivan's hands and talented mouth. Far from it. His cock swelled and tingled because he was realizing just how much power and control he now held over Ivan- his captor and 'Master'. A smirk graced his lips as he tilted his head back to expose his throat to Ivan's nipping teeth. The pleasure is only an added bonus but the realization that he now had control would make him orgasm faster than anything Ivan's body could do to his.

"I'm sorry I called you a pig." Arthur said with a gasp when he felt their cocks press together. "You're not a pig at all." He smiled through his pants of desire, giving Ivan's cheek a kiss while his good arm wrapped around the other's neck in a embrace. "You're a wolf- fierce, strong and proud." 'That'll please him.' Arthur thought.

"You're forgiven." Ivan replied, and he meant it. He didn't care about anything else right now other than having Arthur willingly in his arms. Arthur submitted on his own free will, the only way Ivan would have him. "I will claim you as my own."

"Then let me be a part of your pack."

"Done." Ivan answered against the smooth neck.

Arthur surrendered himself to pleasure, allowing Ivan to guide him through the act. There was nothing slow or tender about it, nor did Arthur even want it that way. This was only sex to him- not 'making love' as Ivan liked to see it. He wanted Ivan to think they were making love so it would be just one more way for him to keep control over his captor. Ivan had to believe it, but Arthur didn't have to feel it.

The next thing he knew he had been turned away from Ivan's front so that those large hands had better access to his body. Arthur moaned in both pain and pleasure when Ivan's fingers pressed inside of his body, stretching the muscles to accommodate each digit. The fingers thrusting inside of him was a strange sensation that awakened another type of desire within him, causing his body to shudder. He gave a whine when the fingers pulled out, leaving his hole feeling loose and empty. The warm water helped to ease the slight throbbing until something harder and larger pressed against the first ring of muscle. Arthur's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent 'o' before turning in to a series of choked groans with each moving inch of Ivan's member filling him. There was pain present at first but it disappeared as his body accepted Ivan's cock, swallowing him up. His body craved this more than he thought. Then again, he had never experienced such an act nor sought it out himself.

"I'm in you," Ivan whispered against the shell of Arthur's ear. "And I'm going to start moving."

The sensation of being full 'back there' imitated the pressure of constipation, a rather unpleasant feeling to experience. "Then move." Arthur gave the soft command in hopes that it will change the current feeling, and it did.

The pressure of movement was different once the thick organ inside of him began to pull out only to push back up and in. Arthur didn't think his body could take the movements no matter how slow they were for his muscles kept tightening around the foreign invader. Ivan was lifting him by the hips to aid in movement but it didn't do much to change the feeling of pressure. It started to become unpleasant yet he couldn't give up now and he doubted Ivan would stop if he begged him to. But whether it was the lubrication of the warm water or his own body opening up he'll never know because the tip of Ivan's member struck something inside of him that awakened a wave of sensual pleasure.

Suddenly the pressure of thrusting became a thing of a past for now his muscles loosened to allow Ivan to penetrate deeper, striking that special spot. He started to cry out, letting his voice echo to the ceiling above and not caring who heard. It was hard to balance on Ivan's lap when the man was slamming into him, splashing water over the rim of the tub to splatter on the floor. He couldn't let his bandaged hand get wet, so he braced his knees on the floor of the tub and used his good hand to grip the edge. It felt like he was flying with his torso arched forward and his arms stretched behind as Ivan delivered wave after wave of delicious pleasure. It brought a smile to his face, even going so far as to ease his tension and stress. If he knew sex was going to be like this he would have gotten with Ivan much earlier and saved himself a lot of time.

"Turn around." Ivan commanded in a harsh breath while pulling out of Arthur, hearing the man whine at the loss. Ivan was pleased with the wantonness of his little viper as he helped turned him around so that their chests were pressed together. "I want to watch your face as I enter you again."

Arthur found himself wearing a smirk. "And with any luck…I hope you're the only one who ever gets to see it." He wrapped his arms around Ivan's shoulders and lifted his hips to position the tip at his entrance. Keeping eye contact with Ivan, he lowered himself onto the organ, descending slowly and letting his face twist in pleasure. He could only get better at this. "So deep…" he hadn't meant to say that out loud, but his words did not go unnoticed. The next thing he knew, his body was bouncing against Ivan's, striking his sweet spot, and reawakening the shocks of pleasure.

Ivan loved being inside of Arthur like this for it was better than he had imagined. Arthur finally came to him willingly, and not only was his body responsive but it was sensual as well. He knew that there was an enchanter buried inside this little viper. Finally, he had charmed the snake and now this lovely creature is his to adore.

His thrusts quickened as Arthur's voice started to come in stuttered gasps, a sure sign that orgasm was near. Arthur's body around his member squeezed and pulsated with each hard thrust, but it was the spongy texture of that sweet spot that drove him on. He must slow himself though, because Arthur's body is still very much in its virgin shell and could break if he fucked him too hard or too much. He had no desire to destroy what he had just claimed. But that delicious, hungry body kept sucking him in, deeper and deeper, until the muscles tightened painfully around him.

The pressure within his backside and lower belly all came together, like a tidal wave crashing against a cliff and Arthur's body shuddered as orgasm struck. His entire body tightened, which Ivan must have felt for there was one more solid thrust inside him before an explosion of heat lightly stung his anus. Ivan was seated still inside of him, panting heavily against his chest. Arthur could feel the other's hot breath on his cooling skin. Arthur had his arms wrapped painfully tight around Ivan's shoulders as he rode the waves of his own orgasm. There was barely any water left in the tub.

"Ivan?"

"Yes?"

"Do we…have to be done?" He asked with a blush of both pleasure and annoyance. His body was not yet fully satisfied, for his member was still stiff and his lower belly tingled with the need for another orgasm.

Ivan slowly pulled Arthur off of him to meet his eyes. "You want to keep going?"

"If you don't want to-?"

"Oh, I want to." Ivan gave a wolf grin. "I just didn't think your body would be up to it."

"Well, I want more of it." He leaned in to kiss Ivan's lips. "And this snake isn't fully charmed yet." He whispered against the parted lips. In one swift movement he was scooped up in Ivan's arms as the large man removed them from the tub.

"Then I will have to mate with you until you shed your skin. There will be no sleep for you tonight, Arthur Kirkland." Ivan said and looked upon him with all seriousness, expecting to hear a snappy, sharp-tongued comeback. Instead, Arthur gave him a grin and said,

"I bet I can outlast you."

Ivan's purple eyes danced at the challenge. "Whoever can't walk in the morning loses."

They retired to Ivan's chambers where they coupled four more times before both ended up spent, sore, and sated. They vowed to continue this challenge another day.

/

The next morning…

"Hm. I wonder what Ivan wants with me this early." Alfred said out loud to himself as he approached the study doors and knocked. "Maybe he wants to promote me!"

"Come in." Answered Ivan.

Alfred whistled as he entered, closing the door behind him but stopping in his joy as he saw an unbelievable sight. There, on the desk, sat Arthur, dressed in fine clothing of green silk, brown pants and black boots. His hair was clean, shining with a new halo of gold. Ivan sat in the desk chair behind him, dressed in his lord attire with a goblet of vodka (most likely) in his hand.

"Lord Ivan?" Alfred bowed.

"Alfred, my old darling, I would like to have a few words with you."

Alfred looked at Arthur, who gave him a snobbish smirk and tossed a berry into the air to catch it in his mouth. Their eyes never left the other's stare as Arthur chewed the fruit in his mouth.

**End Chapter 5 TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

*****This is the final chapter, folks! Hope you all enjoyed this little bit of RusEng! It was a pleasure writing it! Thanks to my beta for her hard work! **

*****Warning: Language, minor violence**

*****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I am making no money off of this fic.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Arthur was enjoying watching Alfred squirm under Ivan's tone. From the moment Ivan said he wanted to 'have some words' with Alfred, the boss slave turned completely white with his lips in a soft 'o'. It was obvious that Alfred did not expect to see him sitting here, dressed in fine clothing, with the most powerful man in the castle right behind him. Whatever power Alfred thought he had would soon be a thing of the past for Arthur was prepared to take over the job of 'boss'. That is, of course, until he can find a way to escape. He needed to gain his freedom before he started to plot his getaway.

Alfred continued to stare at him as Ivan began to speak.

"So what's been going on in the last few days of the slave quarters, my old darling?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, my lord." Alfred answered. "If you are referring to Arthur's broken hand then you'd best speak to Ludwig. He's the one who did it."

Arthur scoffed. "Ludwig can't talk, or have you forgotten?" He smirked at Alfred's blush of embarrassment.

"I wasn't there to see it happen!" Alfred defended. "You gave your permission for us to handle Arthur in whatever way we saw fit, and this is how Ludwig decided to treat Arthur's laziness! Why is it Arthur feels the need that he can do whatever he wants but everyone else has to follow the rules?"

Ivan took a sip of his vodka letting the liquid roll around in his mouth before swallowing in tiny gulps. Then, he said, "You really should have more control, Alfred. I've left you in charge of the slaves."

"And we were all fine until you brought HIM along!" He pointed a finger at Arthur. "He's been nothing but trouble since he came here!"

"It's not my fault I came here." Arthur felt the need to remind Alfred of that little fact. "I did not ask to come here!"

"Silence, the both of you!" Ivan commanded. "Now, there are going to be a few changes around here. Arthur will remain by my side until I say otherwise," he winked at Arthur when the man turned to give him a sultry look. "and Alfred, you will continue to keep your position as boss of the slaves."

Alfred's mouth dropped open for a moment and then he closed it. "Are you serious? Of all slaves to take to your bed, you want it to be HIM?"

Ivan walked his fingers up the length of Arthur's back. "And why not? He's proven to be just right for me. I only wish I had opened myself up to him sooner. So tell the others that Arthur is with me now and they must take orders from him," he glanced at Alfred. "as must you."

Arthur made sure he was out of Ivan's eyesight before giving a victorious grin to Alfred.

Alfred glared at him, his lip in a sneer, and without another word he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur, playing innocent, turned to face Ivan with a worried expression. "He's not going to make things harder for me, is he?"

Ivan sipped his vodka again. "I don't think so. But he wasn't very happy about the news of you exceeding him. However, Arthur, I must warn you," he suddenly gripped Arthur's good hand painfully in his own. "Do not exceed your power too far. I give you command of the slaves but you are not to punish them for your own amusement or revenge."

Arthur sneered at him. "You really think I would do that, Ivan?"

"You slapped Feliciano across the face."

"That was another matter all together. They weren't very nice to me while I was one of them, you know. But two wrongs don't make a right. I will be the bigger person." 'While I flaunt my victory in front of them.' He mentally added.

Ivan chuckled. "Just don't get too carried away, my little viper. Charm my slaves, do not poison them."

Arthur hopped off of the desk. "Snakes only bite when provoked."

/

Arthur now had free range of the castle and was able to visit more rooms than just the library. Ivan had a large castle, full of rooms, many that weren't occupied and stuffed with random items. Arthur had to figure that possibly, at one time, Ivan's castle housed many people. Now that he was able to explore it in full, he realized just how small the servant and guard population is. Ivan seemed to have more warriors than workers, which might explain why he owns slaves.

He came to a room in the highest quarters of the castle with a winding stair leading to a door. Curious to know what was inside, Arthur turned the hooped handle and pulled, hearing the door groan loudly from being closed for so long. As he pulled the door open further he could see strands of spider and cobwebs stretch from the sides. Whatever is behind this door it hadn't been looked at in a very long time. This only made him more curious. He hoped Ivan didn't catch him up here for if it was shut up like this then there must be something important hidden inside. He must find out what it is!

Picking up the lantern, he stepped inside and watched the items appear as the light shone throughout the dark room. The room was circular but it had very little stored save for some covered cloths against the far end. Arthur brought the lantern over to the cloths, studying the shape beneath the fabric and dust. If he had to bet money on this, he would say that there are paintings beneath these cloths. Setting the lantern on the floor, he pulled the cloths away to reveal, as he guessed, a set of paintings.

The canvasses and frames were massive in size and length. Arthur had to use all his strength to carefully slide the paintings apart so that he could view each one. The first one was a painting of a noblewoman sitting in a chair with a castle wall in the background. She had the body of a mature woman with round hips and a sturdy bosom. Her hair came over her right shoulder in a thick blonde braid. Could this be his mother? Ivan mentioned that he had sisters as well, one older and one younger, but this woman was too mature to be the ages of Ivan's sisters. He was able to confirm that the woman in the painting is indeed Ivan's mother for the next painting had the same woman sitting in a garden with two young girls, all equally dressed as noblewomen.

'They must be Ivan's sisters.' Arthur thought to himself and he started to wonder why Ivan had these stashed away up here in the dust and dark. 'He did not speak very fondly of his mother…maybe they didn't get along so well.'

He looked at another painting of Ivan's mother, this time very pregnant, with a little girl standing beside her. Arthur figured she must be pregnant with Ivan. But where were the paintings of Ivan? As the only son, there should be many more paintings of him. Unless Ivan had them hidden elsewhere? There were only two more paintings to examine, one small and one large- very large. He looked at the small one first with three children, Ivan's sister, him, and a cradle with his youngest sister. The cradle sat in the middle with Ivan and his older sister sitting on either side of it.

Arthur thought Ivan looked adorable as a child, and very plump. His cheeks were chubby, round and pink. His nose, though bulbous now, used to be a small button nose so he must have grown in to the one he has now. The violet eyes were wide and round, full of hope, joy, and childish glee. Maybe since Ivan was the only son he got fed more sweets for Arthur still couldn't get past the fact that Ivan was a chunky little thing. Most of it had molded into muscle now, but this may be the reason why Ivan chose to hide these paintings! And there was no denying those girls were his sisters for they all looked alike, except for the baby one, she had a mean frown for a toddler.

But the one that truly caught his interest and curiosity was the final painting. This painting had multiple people in it, all nobles. In the center sat a large hulking man with an unfriendly face and a fierce frown. His hair covered the sides of his face to give the appearance of danger and strength. He had a long mustache but Arthur couldn't make out if he had a beard as well. Next to him stood Ivan, who could be no more than eight or nine. His sisters were present, along with his mother, but he couldn't recognize any of the other people. Were they family or friends? Allies? Enemies? Enemies now friends? He counted fourteen people in the picture including Ivan's family. Who were all these people? And why were these paintings stashed away? Did Ivan hold a deep, dark secret about his family?

"Boo."

Arthur yelped at the sound and dropped his lantern on the floor, smashing the glass to pieces. He spun around to see Ivan standing at the door, smiling, and holding a candle.

"I thought I heard a little mouse up here…but it turns out to be a snake." Ivan teased. "What are you doing in here?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "I was only exploring the castle and I saw this place. Naturally, I wanted to see where it led and what was behind this door. I hope I didn't trudge on anything emotional here?" He asked seriously.

"No, you didn't." Ivan replied calmly and moved inside the room to stand beside him. He held the lanterns out to the large painting of many people. "Is this one your favorite?"

"I don't have a favorite, but I'm curious to know who all these people are in the painting. Your castle residents are small in number for such a large place and according to this painting, there used to be a lot of people here. I don't think this guy in the middle would have let all these people be in this massive painting if they weren't important."

Ivan held the candle closer to the paint and next to the man. "That's my father."

"I thought that was your father. You look more like your mother, but you have your father's hair. He's a little…rough looking, isn't he. Was that just for the painting?"

He gave a hearty laugh. "If only. That was the face my father wore all the time. In battle and amongst his warriors, they called him 'General Winter', because he was so cold to his family, friends and soldiers but like the winter climate he could be harsh and dangerous. Now, all of these people here are a part of my family. Not by blood but through alliances. However…after my father died, my 'family' no longer had to fear my father's wrath and they all left. I had no solid army of many to back me or support me." He looked at the picture longingly for a moment. "Those were very happy times…when we were all together."

Arthur felt remorse for Ivan after hearing his story of loneliness. He was certain now that Ivan sought out love from prisoners because he was afraid to get it from people he trusted. It was probably easier to believe he was loved by capturing slaves and forcing them to submit. This may also be why Ivan didn't seem to have any female suitors. Being the highest ranking lord in the mountains, Arthur would think father's would be prancing their daughters around Ivan like a pony parade. Instead, they must have cut ties with Ivan completely after the death of his father.

"Did they leave peacefully?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, they did. I begged them to stay but they left, taking their armies, wealth and supplies with them."

"Not that I think it's a good idea," Arthur started. "But why didn't you just invade their lands and force them to an alliance? It seems like something you would do."

Ivan stood up to face Arthur now holding the candle to his heart. "I keep hoping they will come back to me before I have to raise my axe."

Arthur was a bit surprised by his words but chose not to respond.

"This is no place for you. Too many sad memories, especially for me. Help me get these covered."

While helping Ivan put the cloths back over the paintings, Arthur attempted to ask him a few more questions. However, Ivan refused to answer, growing angry when Arthur didn't seem to stop right away. After the third attempt at a question and no answer Arthur let the subject drop. Today he had learned more about Ivan than he thought he would care to learn. Suddenly, the barbarian didn't seem so barbaric anymore.

/

While walking into the slave quarters, Arthur made sure to hold his head high but keep a friendly face. He was now, by Ivan's ruling, a higher rank than even Alfred! Arthur was certain that Alfred had told the others the news. He couldn't wait to see their reactions to him.

His former slaves stood from the table to greet him in respect. Not one pair of eyes chose to look upon him, though. Arthur figured they were harboring jealous feelings and anger towards him. They'd have to get over it. "Good evening, everyone. How are things here?"

"Fine." Gilbert was the first to answer.

"Just fine?" Arthur raised a heavy brow.

"What do you want us to say?" Gilbert finally turned his head to look at him. "We did slave shit. The same stuff we do every day. What's the big news about it? And why do you care?"

Arthur narrowed his gaze at the albino. "Watch how you speak to me now, Gilbert. I outrank Alfred."

"Yes, we know." Gilbert replied coldly. "Can we finish our meal now, sir? We have to work tomorrow."

'I expect nothing less from that brat Gilbert anyway. Feliciano won't disappoint me.' "Feli, come here." The trembling man came right over, like a dog following his master's call. "Is everything okay here?" Arthur asked with a smile.

"Yes." Feliciano nodded quickly. "Good. Good here."

Arthur looked to Kiku who also had his eyes averted. "Kiku? Your hands are scraped and red. Did you hurt yourself today?"

"Signs of good work." Kiku replied softly. "I work. That all."

He then looked at Matthew who trembled like a leaf in a windstorm. They were all either afraid of him or choosing to ignore him. Arthur remembered that he had power of these men and, if he was cruel enough, could have them whipped or whip them himself. It is tempting, he thought, but very beneath me.

Then his eyes focused on Ludwig, the big blonde brute who whipped him raw and broke his hand. "Ludwig!" His tone held the bellow of authority. "I believe you have something to say to me? Or rather, get down on your knees, forehead to the floor, and silently beg for my forgiveness!" Blue eyes just looked at him with a flat, dark expression. "You broke my hand! I can have Ivan whip you for this, you know! Now do as I say, and then I will leave here."

"Don't do it, bro." Gilbert said to his little brother.

"Ludwig!" Arthur snapped his fingers. "Do as you are commanded!"

Arthur thought seeing Ludwig groveling before him would leave his heart feeling fulfilled and satisfied but there was only a cold bitterness where joy should be. Ludwig's silent apologize had no real meaning because the slave did not do it on his own. He only did it because it was a command. Arthur grit his teeth, for this feeling must be how Ivan felt about his stubbornness. Arthur told him that while he may dominant his body it would only be because of Ivan's threats and nothing more. Now that it was happening to him, he didn't like it.

"Enjoy your meal!" Arthur said with a snobbish tone of pride and stormed from the quarters.

Later in the evening, while in his new room, Arthur had ordered some fresh tea and sat by the fire to read a book of choice. He was so engrossed in the words of philosophy that he never heard another person entering his room until the person spoke.

"Heard you visited the slave quarters today."

Arthur looked up from his book. "Alfred? Who allowed you entrance?"

"Me." Alfred smirked and took from his belt a large loop full of keys. "I'm the master of the keys as well!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "The door was not locked, idiot." He wanted to have all those keys. What Arthur didn't expect was the sudden flash of rage from Alfred as the man knocked the cup from his hand and pushed the book from the table. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. "GET OUT! NOW!"

"Don't think just because you're Ivan's new favorite means you can do whatever the hell you want!"

Arthur slammed his hands on the table. "You're just jealous that I out rank you now!"

Alfred mimicked Arthur's position, now nose to nose. "I never saw you as a threat! And I still don't!"

"Oh, I'm the biggest threat here in this castle, dummy! I control you!"

"Blow it out your ass! I know that you don't really love Ivan and you're only playing him to gain your freedom!"

"And you didn't do the same?" Arthur countered. "You rose to your rank and gained freedom because you whored yourself to Ivan!"

Alfred growled. "I wanted to whore myself to Ivan! It was MY choice! You're only doing this for your own benefit! You don't care a lick about Ivan!"

"I do so in my own way!" He didn't want Alfred to know any of his plans. "But I wouldn't expect someone like YOU to understand it!" he was a bit confused when Alfred started to laugh and took a few steps back from him. "What's so funny?"

Alfred had to wipe a tear from his eyes. "I can't believe it. You're so smart that you're stupid!" He ignored the green eyed glare. "I used to be just like you. I was in your position. I rose from the status of slave to freedom. I gained power in this castle and I was Ivan's lover. But now, it seems the torch has been passed to you." Alfred felt himself grinning and suddenly he didn't feel so beaten. "Let him believe he loves you for a bit. Play around with him, let him give you gifts and other fancy things. But you will end up like me one day when the next slave comes along and tickles Ivan's fancy. The only difference between you and me, Arthur, is that I love Ivan and you don't. And he'll know which one to keep at his side."

"Love is stupid. Ivan and I have talked about this and he knows my feelings. While knowing these feelings he still approached me to be his lover. If our relationship goes somewhere, then great. If not, oh well. I'll become like you and I'll leave. You have your freedom- you can leave whenever you want but you choose to stay because you love Ivan."

"Yeah." He crossed his arms. "I hate that he's getting mixed up with you, who is cold and cruel. If you hate us so much, then stay away from the slave quarters. You are of little help or comfort to them. To think that I was jealous of you…but now I just pity you."

Arthur didn't like how Alfred was looking at him, with pure pity and disgust. "I know what I want. Leave me alone from now on, Alfred. If you don't want to fear my wrath, or get bit, then do not anger the snake." That was his threat.

"Hm, interesting." Alfred said with a laugh. "I've never known a mongoose to be fearful of a snake."

Alfred smirked.

Arthur paled.

'How did he know about a mongoose? That was in my dream! There is no way he could have known, which means he thought it up himself! That is not a good sign.' "Get out. I want you out of my room! Now!"

Alfred just laughed louder and left Arthur alone in the large, empty room.

He remained standing at the table, seething, with his teeth grinding together. That bastard Alfred just barged into his room and made a fuss about Ivan. He knew Alfred is aware of his non-existent feelings for Ivan, which is why he made sure to say that Ivan understood his feelings in a way to throw Alfred off his trail. It was the truth too. He has charmed Ivan to submission and even enjoyed doing it. Sex wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, and Ivan had no complaints. But he would have to keep up this act if he is going to gain his freedom and leave. There are many books in the library dedicated to the acts and arts of love and desire. They were on the top of his reading list.

He picked up his book once he felt himself calming down and returned to his seat, crossing his legs with a sigh. Then he began to laugh. It started soft and low, slowly growing louder and louder until he was doubled over the chair.

"Alfred thinks he knows me! He thinks he has this all figured out, but he'll never know for certain my true intentions. And to think I was worried there for a moment." With a contented sigh he relaxed in the chair to continue reading.

That night he lay in bed with Ivan, cuddled up in the warmth of those strong arms that he has come to find comforting. Snuggling up to another person wasn't so bad, so long as they bathed. Before Ivan was allowed into bed (now their bed) Arthur had him take a sponge bath with scented oils for the large male often stunk after a long day of walking around in furs. Ivan complied without complaint, doing as he was told with a smile of joy and a little hum in his throat. Arthur liked to bathe before bed, so Ivan had to do it as well. That was a rule, his rule.

He fell asleep to the soft sounds of Ivan's snores and the rich aroma of lavender. It had been a short while since the spirits last spoke to him, but on this night, they came to warn him through dreams.

'_Alfred is finally leaving!' Arthur said, followed by a laugh. 'Good! There is no place here for him any longer!' _

_Ivan bowed to him. 'I did just as you asked, my sweet.' He stood upright to smile brightly. 'I have no use for Alfred. His days in my bed and in my heart are long gone. He is my old darling, and you are my new darling.' _

'_Let's keep it that way.' _

_Arthur went to the window and looked down into the courtyard where a dog sled stood in wait. He watched with a grin as Alfred appeared, trudging through the snow towards the sled that would take him away. The mongoose is leaving. Alfred looked back and up, glaring at him with a cold, hard look. Arthur wasn't bothered by it and instead gave Alfred a smile along with a small wave. Alfred looked towards the sled but stopped. _

_It was at that moment when Arthur realized something was not right. He could hear Alfred's voice in his ear repeating the words, 'but you will end up like me one day, when the next slave comes along'. And then Alfred turned to look back at him once again. Only this time it was not Alfred but himself! His own face gazed up at him, his emerald eyes dull and his face expressionless. But now the sled was gone and only pale, white snow remained. Arthur looked down at his double with wide eyes. What were the spirits trying to show him? _

'_Ivan,' it was Alfred's voice again. 'I hate to have to tell you this…but Arthur…' the voice faded._

_The scene disappeared, turning into a maze of dark trees as he ran. A horse hollered behind him with a large, dark rider wielding a sword. Arthur darted behind some tight trees, expecting the horse to be unable to ride properly through the maze. He stood quiet as a mouse, his breath still and his eyes wide. _

_Arthur tried to scream at his double through the window, to warn of the looming presence behind him. His scream is silent as a sword pierces his double's heart from behind. The other's head jerks back, his back arches and his eyes stare up into the treetops above. The rider lets the body slide from its blade to fall helplessly to the ground, writhing and twitching. Then, the rider leaves._

_Arthur began to bang on the window, screaming and crying at the sight of his dying body. And then he woke up._

He jerked awake, his whole body covered in a damp sweat and his breathing coming in rapid pants. The images were gone and only the chamber assured him that he was safe. He knew now that he was awake. Sitting up, he gripped the sheets in his fists, trying desperately to slow down his rapid breathing and heart. His broken hand ached from the nightmare and he had to let go of the linen. The sound of Ivan's voice startled him.

"Arthur?"

"What?" He shouted.

Ivan lifted himself from the mattress, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Are you alright? You were groaning…and you're drenched with sweat!"

Arthur only stared at him.

"Arthur? What is it? Did something frighten you?" Ivan was sitting up now, concerned for Arthur's welfare. His lover was pure white, like a ghost, and maybe he saw one? Arthur told him he could see and talk to spirits, so did something happen with them to spook him? "Arthur," he covered the clenched fist with his hand. "What happened?"

Arthur couldn't explain his vision to Ivan for he really didn't understand it himself. "I…I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"I…I need some time to…to analyze it. The spirits showed me something…but I'm not sure what it is…"

Ivan thought it was very queer the way Arthur was acting. Whatever the spirits had shown scared him more than the night they fought in the hall. That night, Arthur looked up at him with fear- but at this moment, Arthur was wearing a face of terror. He said nothing as Arthur got up from the bed, ran over to the basin and splashed his face with water. Ivan knew better than to pester Arthur about his vision for the man was hard to get to open up to on a friendly basis.

"Ivan." Arthur stated his name with a firm tone.

"Yes?" He answered back.

Without turning to look at him, Arthur asked, "What is the most dangerous enemy to the snake?"

Surprised by the sudden strange question, Ivan had to take a moment to think. Instead of asking why Arthur is asking such a thing, he rambled off some answers. "Birds of prey, humans…um…fish?" He actually didn't know much about the enemies of snakes.

"What about a mongoose?" Arthur offered.

"Mongoose? There are no mongooses here. Not in these parts. Did you get attacked by a mongoose in your dream?" He remembered what a mongoose is. "Did the mongoose eat you?"

Arthur glared at him from over his shoulder. "Don't mock me, Ivan. The spirits showed me…something."

"Am I allowed to know what that something is?" Ivan asked.

"No. Not yet. I must think further about it." 'Although the message is very clear.'

"Then think about it. I will be waiting right here for you when you're done. Pour yourself some wine, lover. It will help to ease your nerves."

Arthur took him up on the offer, pouring himself a goblet of wine and filling it to the brim. He took a deep gulp, feeling the bitter liquid race down his throat and to his head. From the corner of his eye he saw the window- the same window from his vision. Without fear, he walked to stand in front of it and gazed down where the sled had been. Nothing was there save for darkness and snow. He raised a heavy brow and gulped the rest of the wine. He laid the goblet on the sill.

'Alfred is the mongoose and I am the snake.' He said to himself. 'I am in the mongoose's lair…and he knows how to find me. Wait! Those words! '_Ivan, I hate to have to tell you this, but Arthur…' _'But what? Arthur what? What is Alfred telling Ivan? It can't be about my feelings of love for Ivan already knows my philosophy behind it…and the spirits would know about that as well. So what else is Alfred saying to Ivan? Is he telling him lies?' His eyes widened as he remembered his double dying in the snow with a sword through his heart. 'That rider…Alfred's words…' he slowly turned his head to look at Ivan on the bed. The man was staring at him with a soft expression of concern and worry. 'That rider was Ivan. Alfred told him a lie about me and Ivan retaliated.'

"Arthur? What is going on?" Ivan quickly got out of bed, grabbed a cloak and hurried over to his lover. "You're shaking!" He threw the cloak around the thin shoulders. "Are you ill? Your face is white again."

'This man still has the power to kill me.' Arthur thought while looking into the caring violet eyes. 'And he will kill me…if he finally gives up on me. I will end up like Alfred when Ivan gets bored of me. Alfred will say something to Ivan, and Ivan, in retaliation and revenge, will kill me!'

"ARTHUR!" Ivan slapped him, not hard, but with enough sting to hopefully wake him from the trance.

Ignoring the slap, Arthur continued to tremble beneath the cloak. "Ivan…" he whispered. "I…I mean…it…-"

"What are you trying to say, Arthur?" Ivan brushed the damp bangs from Arthur's forehead. "Don't be afraid."

"It may…take me a long while to fully fall for you." Arthur said. Ivan said he understands but Arthur wasn't finished. "I'm not an easy man to love. I can be rude, cynical, skeptic, cruel and cold." He ignored Ivan's smirk. "A snake is cold-blooded. Its body temperature rises to the current temperature of its surroundings."

"This I knew." Ivan stated.

"Please, listen to me!" he gripped the front of Ivan's sleeping tunic. "I am weak in the cold! Right now, my whole body is cold, not physically but emotionally. I'm a cold-hearted person but I want to know what it's like to feel warm! I need you to help me become warm! I must be warm-blooded!"

Ivan couldn't make complete sense of Arthur's rapid speech but he understood what the man is trying to relate to him. "Why are you comparing yourself like that? You are a man, not a snake. Yes, you have an icy will, but I know that there is a warm fire inside of you." He had a vague idea of what Arthur is worried about so he took the man into his arms and gave an soft smile. "It took the first man a long time to discover fire. The Gods would not give it to him. He lived in the dark and suffered the cold until one day, he found a way to create heat, through fire." The look of surprise on Arthur's face made him chuckle. "You're not the only one here who can speak in fancy metaphors. You are the first man and I am the fire. And I think your 'cold-blooded' thing is a bit off, just to go on record, but I understand the meaning behind it."

"Then…you aren't concerned about me loving you?"

"Why would I be concerned?"

Arthur blinked. "You seek love. Companionship."

"Companionship, yes. I believe in love as well, but it is much more complicated than companionship. Did Alfred say something to you? Is that what has you in this frenzy? Do you think Alfred will try to poison you or something like that?"

"He loves you." Arthur answered. "He truly loves you…so why don't you love him back?"

Ivan licked his dry lips. "Alfred is an old friend and lover. He thinks he loves me. I know Alfred very well, and I have been with him for a long time to know how he thinks. What we had at one time was nice, but it ended quickly. Alfred hasn't come to terms with himself yet. Allow me to speak to Alfred about this. I think it's time he and I talk about our relationship. And don't forget, Arthur," he pulled his lover close. "I gave you a position higher than that of Alfred. He was always the head of the slaves, but he was never seated at my side."

"Are you serious?" Arthur's eyes widened. That never occurred to him! "I know I hold a higher rank but I didn't know Alfred had never reach this far!"

Ivan smiled. "So what does that tell you? What do the spirits have to say about that?" Arthur said nothing. "Oh? Nothing to say out of you? That's very odd. You must be sick!" he joked.

"So you won't try to kill me anymore? Or maim me?"

"Why would I do that? Arthur, from the first moment I saw you, I knew there was something different about you. I want to love you, honest and true. I want you by my side for you are not only handsome but smart, witty and very, very brave. When I raise my ax and sword against my former allies, I will need someone strong to stand beside me. I want that someone to be you."

"Me? I can't command an army!"

"Not command, but plan. Plan and organize. I need your big buttery head to help plot out my battles. And-" he nuzzled his nose into the blonde sweaty mop "I need to know that there is someone waiting for me to come home."

Arthur felt his heart skip at beat at Ivan's sweet, tender words of compassion. There is honesty in those spoken words and he had no reason to doubt them. No one has ever spoken so openly like this to him. It is a pleasant feeling, one that he hoped he would be able to feel again.

"It still may take me a while to love you, Ivan."

"I understand. Alfred fell in love with me too quickly and it did not end well. But with you we can take our time and I can learn the best ways to woo you. I will have you loving me someday, Arthur Kirkland. This relationship would be so boring without the chase!"

"Chase?" Arthur found that he was smiling. "You like this game?"

Ivan winked at him. "Oh, it's a game you're playing. You want to enchant me so that you can escape from here. Well, let me tell you something, my little viper!" He pulled on Arthur's eyebrows. "I bet that you will fall in love with me and refuse to leave before you can find that escape route!"

"Is that a challenge?" Arthur asked with a grin, already knowing the answer and batting Ivan's hands away.

"It is! So whatever those spirits showed you is not true. I will never hurt you, or kill you. I have no reason to. No matter what, I will never raise another hand to you- ever. If you believe me and accept my challenge, go over to the bed. If you don't…then you can go to that door and leave. The choice is yours. I grant you your freedom."

'Freedom? Did he just say…that I am free?'

Is it a trick, he wondered. Is Ivan finally granting him what he wished for? Arthur couldn't believe it! Ivan said he was free! He is a free man once again! So why did he feel so empty inside? It was Ivan's words and honesty. This man, who was his captor, has been patient and understanding throughout most of his time here at the castle. True, Ivan did some horrible things to him and others. However, if Ivan had never taken him from that monastery, he would still be wasting his life away in the smelly old church in the company of praying monks who never really cared for him. Arthur knew that if he left now, he had no one where to go. No one wanted him except for the church and Ivan…and Ivan's offer is by far the best one. If he remained with Ivan, then he had a chance at a life of power. _Power. _The word was like sugar on his tongue.

He didn't have to worry about Alfred now, nor did he fear the other slaves. There is a chance that he could make a life here with Ivan, maybe even help to free the other slaves. If it didn't work out, he was already a free man and could plan out his route to a different life, a peasants life most likely. In either life he chose, both will allow him the right to speak his mind, read and write freely, and continue his studies. Neither one will hold him back. Now he had to choose which he wanted for himself.

'I already know what a solitary life is like.' He said to himself. 'So maybe I will try a different life this time. A relationship with a companion.'

Ivan awaited Arthur's answer. He meant what he said about Arthur's freedom and he would not retaliate or attack Arthur if he chose to leave. He admired the man too much to keep him locked up like this. Deep down, he hoped Arthur would choose him and the challenge. He knew how hard it would be for Arthur to deny a challenge, especially one he is certain he could win. Ivan knows how Arthur thinks already. Arthur may try to appear cold-hearted and be tough to read, but he is still just a man of flesh and bone like him. Everyone craves the companionship of another and he wanted Arthur to discover that with gentle coaxing and guidance. He wanted the man to feel safe and secure for if those basic humans needs are met, then love can blossom.

When Arthur moved out of his arms, Ivan followed the cloaked body with his eyes.

With a grin, he joined Arthur on the bed.

**The End**


End file.
